Come Back To Me
by ilovesteveandnat
Summary: While out on a mission Natasha gets fatally hurt and Steve can't deal with it. Steve needs her to know how much her life is worth, and needs her to fight to come back. Is this a battle the spy can win?
1. Chapter 1

**Natasha gets fatally injured on a mission and Steve finally accepts he's in love with the spy, will he even get the chance to tell her?**

 **(Everyone looks will be how they are in infinity war except nats hair will be how it is in the winter soldier!)**

 **this is my first steve/Nat Fanfiction please review!**

Natasha watched through dust and rubble from behind a car that was now just scraps. There stood the target, red rooms newest leader, Alexander Chickova. She felt sick to her stomach as she reflected on her time in that wretched place. She recalls all the lives she took, and the humanity taken from her. And, eight feet in front of her stood the man now doing the same to innocent girls. She just wanted to see him dead, however no one seemed to be doing anything. She raised her gun, when she realized that her angle wasn't good and she could miss which would give him a window to attack. On top of a building to the right was Clint, armed and ready, Bruce standing at his side. Tony and Thor has been creeping about, as Wanda and Peter watched from the nineteenth floor of a hotel. Steve stood to her left, he was hiding in an alley armed with his shield. _Steve_. She would be damned if anyone with affiliation to red room touched a hair on his head, yeah he could handle it, but could she? They took her lively hood, but they would not take him. With these thoughts in her mind, she knew it was now or never. She leapt forward, and everyone stared in disbelief.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Alexander's cold grey eyes met her emerald ones. She raised her gun, about a two feet away from him, right between the eyes. Before anyone could register the situation, a loud "bang" filled the air, followed by six more. And next, Natasha was laying on the ground. She was hit.

The first bullet: lodged itself into the left side of her torso,

Second: struck her in the hip bone,

Third: her thigh,

Fourth: knee,

Fifth: Tore through he calf,

Sixth: her ankle.

Between shot two and three when she started to collapse she mustered the energy to pull the trigger. The positioning of her fall and when she released sent a bullet tearing through his chest, and slicing his heart. She couldn't tell if she hit him or not, hell she couldn't even register her being shot. She hit the ground, hard. Trying to use her arm to brace herself, but failed breaking the bone. Next, her head hit the concrete calling for a massive headache instantly. Suddenly the world started slipping away, her vision is blurred, and everything was spinning. She was awake but couldn't comprehend the injuries she sustained, she felt weightless. Upon the initial fire everyone sprinted into action. Clint was coming down from the building, as Wanda and Peter just stared beating Alexander. They didn't know why they beat him, even thought he was dead. But all they knew that blood was shed, and Nat's blood was on his hands. Steve ran over to her body on the rubble, as Tony called for a paramedic. The soldier scooped her into his lap, as he knelt next to her body. Her eyes were growing heavy, and were threatening to close at any given second.

"Hey! Stay awake!" Steve yelled with panic, as he shook her.

He tried his best to keep her going by pressing his hands to her wounds to stop some blood. But the blood was everywhere.

"You're-you're bleeding." She whispered.

He stared at her, a single tear streamed down his face.

"No Nat, it's not m-" he started to tell her his voice completely full of agony.

She cut him off.

"Steve, whoever did this to you, I'm gonna..." she said until she started choking on the blood pooling at her mouth.

"I'm gon-" she tried again, until her eyes shut.

"Nat no!" He said cupping her cheeks.

"Don't go, I need you." He whispered softly as the paramedics loaded her into a helicopter.

Steve sat in a pool of blood weeping quietly. Clint did the same, watching from a few feet behind. The archer etched forward and placed a hand on his friends hand seeking comfort. Upon the contact both men shut their eyes as pain washed over them.

"Barton, Rogers." Tony started seriously.

"I'm sorry but we gotta go." He finished sadly.

It has been rare to see Tony distraught, but it was evident he was and was doing his best to be sympathetic towards his friends. Upon Tony's words, Steve stood slowly and they all made pace to the quinjet. Peter sat next to Wanda, as the teen sobbed loudly. Over the past year since Peter has become apart of the team, Nat took him under her wing. She felt that Peter deserved proper care and training, something she never had the opportunity of having. Who knew, the clumsy kid and world class spy shared a mother and son like relationship. They adored each other, and no doubt he was upset. He was only a kid, he didn't know how to keep it all in like the rest of them, even though at any moment they would all burst into tears. No one dared to speak, but ten minutes later the jet landed and everyone bolted to the medical wing. Banner was admitted clearance right away to help asses the situation, and lend a hand. Everyone else sat and waited silently. It was odd. They were all hero's, with unnatural abilities. But moments such as these, just sitting and waiting, they felt utterly weak. Steve's head was in his hands, until he looked up to see a tear escape Tony's eyes. Suddenly, the tension broke as someone spoke.

"I um... should probably fill some people in." Tony sniffled excusing himself.

Iron Man found himself in a vacant hallway where he pulled out his phone.

To: Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Sam Wilson, Nick Fury, and James Rhodes.

 **Medical wing now. It isn't looking good**.

He clicked send, and reality set in. Natasha could die. Attempting to push the negative thought from his mind he joined the group again. He looked at all of them, covered in dirt and blood.

"Maybe we should get changed. When she wakes up, she shouldn't have to find us drenched in her blood." He states softly.

"If..." a voice rang out.

The voice belonged to young Peter Parker. They all looked at him puzzled.

"You said when she wakes up. Don't you mean if." He said more as a statement then a question, a bit harshly.

The remark shocked the group. Peter was very well respectful, polite and complied to every task he was given, just wanting to do his best

"Kid..." Tony started.

"No!" Spider-Man yelled calling for everyone's attention.

"We all just stood there and watched. She can't heal as fast as us. We are her team. We should've helped!" He exclaims drawing in a breath.

"Peter," Wanda said trying to calm him.

"No! You can move things with your mind, you're a god damn god, you fly around in an iron suit, you can kill anyone from hundreds of yards away, and you, you're supposed to be some super soldier!" He said pointing at everyone in the room.

"Maybe If I shot at him sooner, then maybe I, or she..." he stuttered becoming hysterical.

No one was angry at the rant. If anything they felt guilty and heart broken when Peter said the unspoken. They all knew well she could defend herself, but after all they are a team and should've had her back. Tony grabbed Peters shoulders gently and ushered him to the elevators. Assuming they were going to change, everyone followed suit, everyone except Steve. He couldn't find himself to leave. Barton told Steve he would grab him something, and Steve nodding indicating he heard. After the rest of the hero's had left, he found a shower in a near by room. He decided to make use and wash the blood off. When he stepped into the shower he broke down seeing the red of her blood wash over the white porcelain. It should've been him he thought to himself. He would've recovered, and she wouldn't have to have yet another thing go wrong in her life, tainting her remarkable personality. Steve grew close to her, and after moving in next door he heard the sobs through his door during the night. He sits and recalls on one of their encounters...

 _Steve heard thumps through the walls. He figured maybe she had dropped something, or fell off the bed. But as the minutes past and they didn't stop he was growing concerned. The solider throws the covers back, and finds himself in-front of her door._

" _Nat?" He says knocking._

 _When she hearts his call from behind the wood, she is flung into a panic. She can't let him see her like this._

" _I'm fine! Go back to bed!" She exclaimed trying not to sound miserable, and fails._

" _Nat..." Steve starts again._

 _No answer. So Steve uses his shoulder and bangs the door open. The scene in front of him is disturbing and heartbreaking. All over the floor are clothes, the book shelf was knocked over, broken glass on the tile floor, and sitting on the bed stripped of sheets was the spy, curled into a ball._

" _What happened?" He asked gently now making way to her._

" _I thought they were coming." She said sounding exhausted._

 _Steve knew that they were red room._

" _Why do you think that?" He said sitting next to her._

" _I had a dream that they bugged me and showed up and tried to make me kill all of you..." she said letting a tear escape her eye._

 _Once the warmth was on her cheek she wiped the water away hoping he didn't notice._

" _Nat, they won't get you." He assured her._

" _And how do you know that?" She asked her eyes finally meeting his._

" _Because we, I, won't let them." He stated._

 _He then hugged her, and moments later they pulled away._

" _Let me help you clean up." He said making his way from the bed and began folding her clothes._

 _She nodded in response and stood there, but she didn't move._

" _Steve." She spoke._

 _He turned back to look at her dark green eyes._

" _I'm not going to let them get you either." She said with so much determination and honesty. There was so much vulnerability and care in her voice._

 _Steve smiled softly, and that's when he knew the small crush on his partner, was so much more than a school boy fantasy._

Steve was drawn from his thoughts when the water started to get cold. So he got out of the shower and changed into grey sweats and a white t shirt. He observed himself in the mirror looking as tired as he felt, also making sure his beard didn't get out of control. He wasn't sure about it at first but Nat told him one day that it looked good, and that's all he needed to hear, so he kept it. Steve exited the small bathroom back into the waiting room where his friends had changed into lounge clothes looking just as tired and devastated. After sitting for another five minutes, the door that led into ICU/surgery area swung open. Steve sprung from his chair and came face to face with none other than Bruce Banner, his scrubs were blood spattered and he looked upset. Everyone did as Steve and stood, circling the doctor. Wanda grabbed Peters hand, knowing he would need comfort for whatever was to come. Bruce looked down to the blood on his gloves and spoke sadly.

"Six bullets, a broken arm, and concussion..." he stated.

Steve felt actual pain at the words, his chest twinging and eyes shutting sadly. The solider wished that Alexander was still alive just so he could cause the devil a long painful death that he deserved.

"First bullet ripped her kidney open, so we had to remove it. Second shattered her left hip bone, but we were able to do what we could and screwed it all back. The third..." he chuckled darkly.

"There were complications..." he began.

"Complications? What do you mean!" Barton yelled.

"She was shot in the thigh and the bullet hit a major artery, resulting in immense blood loss. We lost her..."

At the word lost all their heads hung low. Tony shut his eyes to stop the tears, Clint pulled Peter into a hug, while Steve found himself unable to breathe.

"But, we managed to revive her." The doctor assured.

They all sighed in relief.

"And the other bullets?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Her knee cap is shattered, calf muscle is torn, and her ankle is practically split in two. We can probably operate later to fix it but don't want her to loose anymore blood for now." He said cringing at the damage done.

"What can we do? Give blood... anything?" Hawkeye asked with determination.

"That's the thing, we aren't sure what super serum or spider blood will do to her vitals so we are getting a supply in from a nearby hospital."

"When will she wake up?" Steve finally spoke for the first time since the incident.

"Hours, weeks, months... it depends when she wants to wake up." Bruce whispered knowing the audience would be unhappy with the realization.

"Months?" Clint yelled frustrated, kicking over a chair.

"There may be one way to get a range of when she might want to come back. I'm not sure if it'll work but we can try. " Bruce explained.

"Whatever it is, we will do it." Wanda demanded.

"Good, cause it involves you Wanda." Bruce said pointing to the witch.

"I think through your abilities you will be able to reach her in her sleeping form, like a dream. It's a stretch, but."

"I'll do it." Wanda declared confidently.

Bruce and Wanda exited the waiting room, vanishing behind the door.

And for the third time today Steve Rogers, super solider, American hero, avenger, felt completely useless. All he could do now was pray that the woman he had deep feeling for would wake up.

A/N: please review! I love these two, I'm not trying to portray Nat or anyone as weak but I feel like when stakes are high truths come out. Also Peter shares a sister relationship with Wanda not romantic just to confirm!


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda has been escorted to an empty room that her friends bed would soon occupy. The witch sat in the plastic chair, and even managed to get some sleep. Hours later she was jolted awake to the sound of beeping monitors. Laying in front of her was her once fierce, lively friend Natasha. Now she looked cold, and robotic with all the wires surrounding her. Wanda was on the brink of tears when she remembered why she was really here. She had a mission to get done. Wanda then sauntered to the bed, and carefully grabbed the spies hand careful not to damage her broken arm. Wanda squeezed her eyes shirt to render focused. In an instant, all the air escaped her lungs, and she opens her eyes to a black large opened space. Her eyes caught a white bed laying in the middle of the room, thirty feet away. Wanda bolted over to the bed to see her the beds occupant to Natasha. As Wanda veered closer she found Nat's eyes to be open, and the witch sighed feeling closure.

"Wanda?" The weak almost unrecognizable voice called.

"Nat." Wanda said smiling grabbing her friends hand.

"Wh-where are we? Is everyone okay? Steve, Peter, Clint, Tony, Thor, Bruce?" She said hurriedly, voice breaking over the first name.

Wanda needed to be careful of what she said. She knew that if Nat's emotions became too intense it could break the communication.

"What do you remember?" Wanda questioned.

Nat's eyes slammed shut, in an act to recall what last happened.

"I remember Steve, and lost of blood." She said her eyes opened and they appeared glossy.

"Did they make me do it? Did they make me kill Steve?" The spy asked terrified, tears escaping her eyes.

"No!" Wanda practically shouted voice full of truth.

Closure washed over the red heads watered. Then, Nat attempted to sit up, but winced.

"Why can't I move?" She asked shakily.

"While we were on the mission you were shot six times, along with a broken arm, and concussion." Wanda tried to be thorough doing her best to avoid gory details.

Suddenly the spy was gasping for air, and Wanda knew it was coming to an end as blood pooled onto the bed.

"I need you to tell them all something...

tell Bruce thank you for trying." She said sucking in a breathe and letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Tony, tell Tony thank you for giving me a family...and Clint thank him for saving me all those years ago. Also, Thor for just being him" She said coughing lightly.

"Peter, you have to make sure Peter does good and lives a good life, I don't want him to turn out to have a childhood like mine. Make sure he moves on" Wanda nodded at her, water forming in her eyes as well.

"Wanda... thank you for being my sister." She said smiling to the witch lazily.

"Oh and Steve. Steve needs to know this isn't his fault, and tell him I'm sorry." She said voice breaking.

"Make sure he knows that I-I..." she started choking and her eyes closed.

Wanda then began shaking her.

"Nat! No! You can't die!" Wanda yelled out closing her eyes with fear.

Wanda opened her eyes and found herself back into the hospital with Nat's body, the chair she once sat in was now destroyed and left as dust. Bruce ran in at the sound of the explosion to find a stressed Wanda with wet cheeks. Banner pulled Wanda into a hug to calm her down, but all Wanda could keep saying is that Natasha's going to die. Bruce turned to Nat's blood stained mouth, and just ushered Wanda back to the waiting room. Peter heard them coming due to his senses, and was at the door before Bruce and Wanda were in sight. Everyone watched as a bawling Wanda entered the room accompanied by Bruce.

Wanda crashed to the floor and told everyone she was sorry. No one understood why she did this, but Clint knelt down and pulled her into a light embrace. Steve just watched the scene unfold, and began to spoke terrified to ask.

"Is she?" He asked unable to even mutter the words.

"She's alive." Banner said catching on to his question.

"But I don't know what Wanda saw." He elaborated.

All eyes in the room went to the crying witch, Barton helped her stand as she wiped the moisture from her face.

"She didn't even know she had been shot. She woke up in a panic thinking someone made her kill Steve. Said the last thing she remembered was him and lots of blood... she just didn't know it was hers. After calming her down, she went to get up and couldn't. I explained what happened, and then she just started hyperventilating." Tears casually slid down Wanda's face, she didn't even try to hide it. Wanda turns to doctor Banner, and begins to speak again.

"She says thank you for trying to save her."

Everyone's heart breaks at the word trying.

"Tony, she says thank you for giving her a family that she could never have." Wanda stated sadly.

Wanda really wanted to stop talking but she felt obligated to tell her friends this.

"Clint, she wants you to know that you're her brother and thank you for saving her."

"Thor, she thanks you for always having such a lovely personality, and making her laugh."

"Peter..." she said voice breaking unsure of how he would react.

"Nat to me to live the best life you possibly can, and stay a good kid. To move on from her..." Wanda says sadly.

"No, no, no..." the young hero kept repeating to himself softly.

Wanda turned her attention to the last person in the room.

"Cap, she told me that it isn't your fault." Wanda almost whispered.

"That she is so sorry... and before she could finish her blood was everywhere and I was back here." Wanda explained.

Before anyone could respond the door flew open, and Steve Rogers was racing down the hall. He really didn't give a crap about clearance he just needed to see her. He reached the end of the hall when he saw a glimpse of crimson hair. He was taken aback by the scene presented in front of him. The breathing machine, black eye, bandages, and cast. Thank god the blanket was covered from her rib cage up, he was scared to see the damage done to her leg. He reluctantly lifted up the blanket, sucking in a breath. His eyes were set on her leg stitches and bruises on her leg deemed it unrecognizable. He went to the room and dragged a small chair next to her bed, he reached for her hand and began to sob softly. He was pulled out of his cries when loud foot steps came coming from the hallway. A figure appeared in the door. None other then Sam Wilson stood.

"I got back from Ontario to a message. Wh-what happened..." he stuttered.

Steve explained the events trying to hold back any emotion, after the two embraced confiding in one another's arms for comfort. Sam left the room for a moment and returned with another chair, and pulled it right next to Steve. The two silently watched her, hoping for any movement. Within the hour doctors came in and out, and told the men they shouldn't be there, they told nurse they would leave in a few minutes but stayed anyways. Eventually Sam had to leave exhausted from his mission, and Steve understood. Sam asked Steve if he was coming but the solider said no, unable to leave her. At about three o'clock in the morning he drifted into a sleep, while his hand was in hers. The instant his eyes closed he was transported into another universe. There he stood in a big black open space, all he could see was a body laying in a white hospital bed. He walked over to the bed, seeing Natasha and gently grabbing her face in his hands. Her eyes then fluttered open which shocked him.

"Nat." He breathed, his blue eyes pooling.

"I thought I killed you." She said groggily.

"No, no. I'm here. I'm right here." He assured kneeling next to the bed, grabbing her hand.

"Nat you gotta wake up please." He told her.

"I want to Steve but I don't know if can."

"Yes you can. You're so strong. Just fight this like you've fought everything else."

He then stood to hug her, when suddenly her body began to vanish.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He was back in the hospital room with her cold body lacking life. He pulled out his phone and dialed Wanda.

Time: 6:47 am.

"Steve?" She asked voice full of drowsiness.

"I need you at Nat's room right now." He said hanging up.

Minutes later, a tired Wanda came trudging into the room.

"What's up?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"Is it possible I could've visited her in a dream or something..." he asked knowing he sounded crazy. He was no witch.

Wanda's eyebrows raised.

"I was in an all black space, nothing but her in that bed. She talked to me, it's felt so... real." He said breathless.

Wanda's ears perked at the description eerily matching her own.

"Theres only one reasonable explanation..." she started.

He nodded for her to continue.

"If you share a deep love for the person, the connection can be strong enough to tether to that person through dreams and visions." She explained not knowing how he would react.

"Oh." Was all he could muster. Veering his eyes over to her. She was beautiful, even with all the scars. That made her even more special to him.

"Steve." Wanda said to refocus his attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked dumbly.

"I said, do you love her?" Wanda said lowering her voice.

Steve thought of how to reply, ready to deny it. Then it hit him. There she is hanging by a thread, any breath could be her last. The scenario made him not care of the repercussions his admittance may have, he wants to come to terms with the affection he feels for the red head.

"Yeah I do. I love her, so much." Steve confirmed, feeling an invisible weight come off of his shoulders.

Wanda smiled and directed her gaze to Nat.

"Tony owes me two hundred dollars, he thought it would take you until December to say it, but I just knew it'd be November." Wanda said light hearted, leaving him alone.

He found himself into his chair watching her. He pushed the hair from her face whispering to himself.

"I love you Nat, please come back."

After his soft spoken words were out in the open, he swore he fingers twitched.

—

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have pre written several chapters but I'm currently at a cross road on how I was go about the plot if anyone wants to help my instagram is whatrudoinginmegsswamp it's a spam account cause I don't go on my editing account often... anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour passed and Steve hadn't moved. He was pulled from his thoughts by a distressed "oh god" coming from the door. There stood Peter Parker, for the first time seeing just how bad she really was doing.

"Peter..." Steve began, knowing he would have an outburst.

"How could we let this happen?" He asked seriously meeting the soldiers eyes.

"I-I don't know." Steve said honestly.

"You know it's our fault right? Not just you, not just me, all of us?" Peter claims.

Steve nods. He knows the kids right.

Peter then sat in the chair once occupied by Sam as he watches her chest rise and fall slowly.

"She talks about you a lot." Peter states softly.

"Huh?" Was all Steve could say.

"Yeah. Told me once that people like you make her believe there is still good in the world." He states, a smile tracing his lips.

"What else does she say?" Steve couldn't help but wonder.

"Just about how good you are. How she doesn't deserve people like you, me, or any of the team, when she's a monster." He says the last part with a dreary low tone.

"She told you that? That's she a monster." Steve asked somewhat hurt.

"Yeah. One night we were on a mission in South America together, and we had to stay in the same room. Before we went to bed she asked me to hand cuff her to it because she thought she might hurt me. She said something about she has nightmares a lot of them making her kill us. " Peter told the captain.

Peter reflected briefly on the events:

" _Peter." Her voice said harshly, as he was walking out of the bathroom._

" _What? Did I do something?" He asked scared of the tone._

" _Not you." She started._

 _She then reached into her bag, and pulled out handcuffs._

" _Wow Nat... I'm a little young for this!" He said putting his hands up in defense, with a joking tone._

" _Oh shut it spider boy, they're not for you." She told him._

 _He raised his eyebrows._

" _Clearly I dont wanna share a room with you, heck I hate the idea of sleeping in the same room as anyone." She stated voice void of emotion._

" _Why's that?" Peter said, realizing the jokes were over._

" _I get pretty bad nightmares, sometimes I go as far to breaking stuff..." she said voice drifting to another place._

" _I don't wanna hurt you. The dreams are usually people from my past forcing me to kill the rest of the team. And I can't live with myself if I touched a hair on your head." She said honestly, a lump in her throat._

" _Nat..." Peter said trying to reason._

" _Just do it please. It's for your own good, and mine too honestly."_

 _Peter could tell she was upset, the first time she expressed sadness to him. He reluctantly complied and did what he was told. That night Peter barley got sleep, all he could hear was the clanging of medal against wood, and soft sobs from her unconscious state._

Steve didn't know she went that far, but he wasn't surprised. Knowing all to well about the demons that entered her dreams. Steve unsure what to say, just stated the truth.

"She's gonna wake up. And you and I are going to tell her she's not a monster and she's more then what red room did to her." He clarified.

Peter nodded slightly, and sniffled as tears began to fall from his cheeks. Steve snaked his arm around this kids back in comfort when Tony stark entered the room.

"Geez." Was all he could say, looking at Natasha.

"Mr. Stark, did they give you any updates on her?" Peter asked clearing his throat.

"Just she's gonna go into surgery soon to fix her knee, and ankle bones." Tony explained.

"Kid, how about you go out there and tell the others shes gonna go back under soon." Tony told Peter, rather than asked.

"Sure thing ." He replied leaving.

Once Peter was out of sight, Tony crept closer to Steve.

"Soooooo... I heard the news old man." Tony said with a grin.

"Stark." Steve warned, not in the mood for his taunts.

"So when are you and red getting hitched? Also you couldn't have waited a month? That confession had two hundred bucks riding on it." Tony said with sarcasm.

"Tony she doesn't even know how I feel, and I doubt the feeling is mutual." Steve stated.

"God you're old, shouldn't that make you wise?" Tony said with an eye roll, throwing his head back for effect.

"What?" Steve scoffed.

"You're stupid. Do I have to draw it out for you ice berg."

Steve still sat puzzled.

"Red, is dying on the ground swimming in her own blood, and asks if you're okay. Red, having a dream while almost dying asks about you. Not to mention you're late night visits to each other." He tells Steve a matter of the fact.

"It won't matter, she still has to wake up." Steve says denying Tony's allegations.

"She'll wake up, I know it." Tony states direct and confidently.

"And how would you know that?" Steve asks, questioning the confidence in his friends voice.

"Cause She has something to wake up to." Tony says more serious, and softly, as he exits the room.

A few minute after Tony's departure, Banner entered.

"Steve, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to take her now." He told the solider, hesitant to his reaction.

"How long will it take?" He said standing up.

"Few hours five maybe six. It's a complex procedure and we have two problem areas." Bruce explained professionally.

"Go upstairs, catch some sleep." Bruce said now sounding comforting and friendly.

Steve nodded, he knew he was right.

"Do you mind if I just..." He says pointing to Nat.

Bruce shakes his head no, and exits the room.

Steve made way towards her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Look... I know I'm supposed to sit here and ask you to wake up. But we both know you're damn stubborn and aren't going to do it the first time I ask, so I'm going to give it another go. I'm completely terrified to think of a world without you in it. I can't bare to loose your wits, brains, beauty... all of you. So please just fight like hell, we both know you can, and wake up." He says on the brink of tears, and gently presses his lips to her forward, careful of the bruising. He just stood over her bed, not finding the strength to leave her, until Banner walked in and basically dragged Steve out.

Upon his departure from the room, he went to the elevators and returned to his room for the first time since she was hurt. He took a quick shower, and changed into something clean and comfortable. Then he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, looking to his right. Recalling a memory from not too long ago.

 _Steve had slipped into a steady sleep when a knock erupted on his door. He was jolted awake by the sound being a light sleeper. He slowly padded across the floor to the door, not bothering to look before he opened it, this took him a long amount of time for a simple action. He opened the door to a sliver of red hair turning the corner._

" _Nat?" He asked sleepily._

 _At his calling of her name, she turned around, eyes tried and red._

" _I'm sorry for waking you, I'll go back to bed now." She whispered turning around._

 _Steve reached out and managed to catch her wrist._

" _No, it's okay. Come in." He said letting go, and opening the door to her._

 _A small smile played on her lips to the invitation. She sat on the edge of her bed, he planted himself next to her. The two fell into a silence, it was fine for Nat, but killing Steve._

" _Not that i don't like your company, but what brings you here." He asked steadily._

" _I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders._

" _One minute gun shots were ringing in my ear, the next i woke up in a pool of my own sweat, and next thing i know I'm at your door." She apprehensively said._

" _Here why don't you lay down, I'll get you some water. " to his surprise she did as she was told, he didn't know if that should worry him or make him happy?_

 _When he came back with the water, she grabbed it took a sip and placed it on the night stand._

" _How about you stay here tonight?" He told her more than posing it as a question._

 _She nodded softly, pulling up the duvet._

 _Steve started walking away to sleep on his couch, when she called his name._

" _I know this isn't exactly 1940 standards but I really don't think i can be alone." She admitted strained of all energy, not even having the stamina to raise her walls._

 _He understood, and climbed into the bed next to her. He made sure there was space between then, as he watched her fall into a deep sleep. Once entered into her rem cycle he couldn't help but note the twitching she was undergoing. So he grabbed her, and held her close, eventually falling asleep like that. 1940's standards his ass._

Being pulled from his daze he flopped back into the mattress and got comfortable. Even after rearranging his pillows he felt like he couldn't sleep, he knew something was missing. And that something was her. After tossing and turning he eventually fell into a deep sleep. God knows how long later, he felt someone rocking his body.

"Rogers!" The male voice called.

He sat up, coming face to face with Hawkeye himself, Clint Barton.

"How long was I out for?" He asked worried he may have missed something.

"Four hours, we still have another hour until she gets out, at the earliest. You're fine." Clint explained.

Steve sighed in relief as he made his way out of the bed to stand up.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go into her room and get a few things she could wake up to. You know pictures, her own blanket, things like that." Barton told the captain kind of embarrassed.

"Great idea." Was all Steve could say smiling, exiting to her room.

Clint was right behind him as Steve threw open the door to her room. As he entered he felt a chill knowing that she hasn't been in there in so long. The two made their way to her shelf, and began loading things in a bag Clint had brought.

A picture of Peter and Nat, her with Thor, Sam and Wanda, another of Tony, Banner, and her all in the lab, Barton and her in the park, and finally a photo of her and Steve in the snow from last winter. The two smiled at the photos noting that these were the most personal things she owned. Next they grabbed one or two books in case she got bored, along with a few pillows and blankets from her bed.

"Good for now?" Steve asked throwing her tooth brush into the bag.

"Yeah, now all we are missing is her." Clint says with a bit of devastation. He intended the comment to be something a bit more light, but it didn't turn out so.

Steve's eyes were glued to the floor at the comment.

"Do you, uh..." Clint said drawing Steve's eyes to his.

"Are you in love with her?" Clint finally asked.

"Did Wanda tell you, or was it Stark?" Steve asked a bit annoyed.

"Huh?" Was all the archer could say genuinely confused.

Steve was puzzled, Clint had just known?

"Am I that obvious?" He asked wanting a real answer.

"Well before I thought you were unsure, and it was just a crush. The small glances, grazing fingers, that's kind of thing. But then when she was there on the ground, it was just all so clear. Like it all fell into place and I realized that you really did love her." Barton said with slight disbelief.

Steve's face expresses sadness when his team mate had recalled the moment she was almost lost.

"You know Rogers, you can't wait to tell her. If anything should teach you that, it should be this." He said clearly referring to their friend practically with one foot in the grave, her good foot at least.

"I won't. I promise, she'll know." He assured his friend.

"Good, now we better get back down there." Barton said walking to the elevators, Steve trailing him.

After sitting in the horrible chairs provided by the hospital, Bruce Banner came out with a blood splattered scrubs. All this felt too familiar from the last time, like deja vu. All the hero's, now joined by Sam Wilson, and Pepper Potts.

"So?" Pepper asked in a commanding tone.

"She did okay... it's just that," he started.

"It's just what?" Stark asked nervously.

"I think it could be a very long time she can function normally on her feet again. We could salvage the leg but healing will be intense and straining if she ever recovers completely." Banner said sadly.

"The lady is a fighter, we all know that. Im sure she will be kicking ass in no time." Thor said with an optimistic smile.

Everyone's hearts fluttered a bit at Thor's ability to remain to positive. The group was pulled out of the their stupor, when a nurse came running down the hall.

"Doctor!" The woman yelled.

Everyone's head whipping instantly to the older woman.

"It's Romanoff, you have to come quick!" She yelled as the two raced down the halls.

The group was left petrified by the revelation. And as Tony murmured an oh god, someone shushed him.

"Everyone stay silent, I'm going to try and hear what's happening." Peter demanded, turning his ear toward the door and cocking an eyebrow.

After a minute, the boys eyes began to pool.

"What did you here boy?" Thor asked first.

"She flatlined." Peter cried out horrified.

To those two words, Steve felt his heart break. How can he be deemed a hero when he couldn't even saved the person who matter most?

hiii please review no one has and I just want to know people are enjoying the story. I'm not sure how long this will be but I plan to continue it for sometime... Nat getting injured is just the start!

-meg :)


	4. Chapter 4

Also quick note that in this timeline Peter doesn't see his aunt since he lives with the avengers.

I just wanna say there was never a Natasha and Bruce relationship that wasn't strictly platonic in this story!

(Everything italicized in the chapter is what Peter is hearing with his spider senses.)

" _Natasha Romanoff: Time of death, November 20th 7:53 pm." The nurse said sadly._

Peter was taken aback by the statement. Physically clutching his chest, and looking for the nearest wall as support.

"Kid!" Stark yelled.

"She's dead." Peter said with wide eyes not believing his own words.

And for the first time since her accident Steve lost his cool. Instantly his fist was flying at the wall, punching a whole right through the sheet rock.

"God damn it!" He yelled, tears falling down his face.

Wanda covered her hands over her mouth to suppress a whimper, as she found herself in Sams arms. Clint just stood stunned knowing that it couldn't have been true. Just as Tony was about to say something, Peter stood instantly at voices.

" _No! I'm not letting her die!" He heard Banner yell._

" _Charge to five hundred." He demanded._

" _But sir that could harm her..." the nurse warned._

" _I said charge to five hundred!" He yelled._

 _A sudden noise mimicking electricity rang through the air followed by the Hulk shouting 'clear!"_

" _Steve?" A soft voice whispered, her voice._

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

" _November 20th 7:56 pm, Natasha Romanoff woke up." Bruce stated._

That was all Peter needed to hear before running down the hallway. Was this a dream? Did she really just speak? He had to know. He ran like hell and was in her room, surrounded by nurses. He sighed when he heard the noises of the machines indicating life. He approached the bed even to find her eyes opened hanging heavy, but they were there.

"Kid?" She weakly smiling, before she was out like a light again.

Peter couldn't help but let out a toothy grin. Natasha Romanoff had quiet literally just fought death, and even managed to get a word or two in before slipping into her current state. As soon as the happiness came it was washed away to the fact that she had in fact entered back into her sleeping state.

"Peter, we gotta do a few things. Wait in there." Bruce declared pointing down the hall.

Peter listened and entered the waiting room, a soft smile on his lips. Everyone looked at him for answers.

"She spoke to me. She died, woke up, and even got a word or two in." Peter whispered in disbelief.

"I even saw her eyes, she opened her eyes for a second. It was so quick but it happened." He breathed out.

Everyone's mouths were hanging open not believing the kids words thinking he was in some state of delusion. Just as Tony was going to ask Peter if he was okay, Bruce returned yet again.

"Banner, is it true?" Clint asked hurriedly just wanting an answer.

"It's real rare, but it happens." He assured his friends.

"In the event someone cannot be revived after the first few jolts, they are deemed dead. Like she was, but I wasn't gonna let her slip. I charged her to a high voltage level and she even opened her eyes. It's extremely rare, but we all know how much she can shock people." He said with a happiness in his voice.

Just as everyone began asking Banner for more details, Steve wandered down an abandoned hall, and slid against the wall. That was too close, he thought.

"Captain?" A supple voice rang out.

He lifted his head to meet Peter Parker's eyes. Spider-Man sat next to his friend.

"When she was brought back, and opened her eyes. She said a name." The teenager couldn't help but have his lips tug into a grin.

"It was your name , she asked for you." Peter told him, turning to make eye contact.

Steve sat shocked, eyebrows furrowing, maybe he misheard.

"Look , I know I'm just a kid and what the hell do I know? But, I'm pretty sure you two like each other in more than a friendly way." He said softly.

Steve sat for a moment in silence. Then he spoke again.

"You're right kid. I love her." He said gently.

Peter smiled like a dork.

"I get it I'm young, but in what we do everyday it feels like forever isn't as long as you think, so let her know?" He said truthfully

"Oh and it's Steve." He clarified, all he could manage to say. How was this teen so wise?

At that, Peter got up to walk away. Before disappearing he turned.

"Well, Steve. If it helps you, I really think she loves you too." Peter said surely.

And for the first time in days, Steve couldn't help but finally smile.

Three days had passed since his encounter with the young avenger. People came flowing in and out of her room, still not sign of her regaining a state where she could properly function. She was still sleeping practically comatose at this point. Nearly a week had gone by and nothing. It was killing Steve. And, just to top it all off, Thanksgiving was tomorrow. Much to the medical wing staffs dismay, as well as his friends, Steve still hadn't spent more than four hours out of her room, only ever leaving to catch sleep while someone else kept an eye on her.

Steve went upstairs to get some water and a snack to bring to her room when he bumped into everyone else, minus Banner who was running some sort of test on Natasha. Steve walked mid conversation between Barton and Tony.

"What's are you guys talking about?" Steve asked curiously.

"Plans for tomorrow." Barton confirmed casually.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" He asked confused. He had lost a sense of anything since she got hurt, and all missions were put on hold temporarily for the original avengers.

"It's thanksgiving man. Is that old brain catching up to you?" Tony taunted.

Crap, thanksgiving he forgot.

"I'm having a few chefs whip something up for us, ya know: Pepper, Legolas, the god, the string bean, the kid, the bird, the witch, rhodey, and you. A nice family dinner." Tony told Steve.

"Uh, I dont know if I'm up for it." He told his friends.

Stark threw him a disapproving look, while Barton just looked confused.

"Why not?" The archer asked.

"Just seems kinda wrong to come up here and give thanks while she's down there..." his thoughts drifting to her. He should get back soon.

"Steve," Barton said.

"She wouldn't want you down there on Thanksgiving, we both know she wants you to celebrate." Clint assured the solider.

Steve shrugged still reluctant to agree.

"Okay snow queen how about this, you can spend all your time doing what you want but when the food ready you come and eat for an hour tops, then you can go spend time with red, got it?" Tony told the soldier.

"Uhhhhhh..." Steve said still unsure.

"No. You're agreeing to it." Barton demanded.

"If I say yes, can I leave?" Steve asked defeated.

The boys nodded yes.

"Then yes I'll be there." Steve said to his friends. Grabbing a water bottle, and taking the elevator back to the medical wing.

Steve spent the night there yet again, sleeping in the plastic chair, praying that she would show up in his dreams again. But she didn't, he had a hollow dark sleep full of nothingness. He woke up late that morning at about 10:30, his exhaustion catching up to him. He was awoken by a jolt when he heard one of the machine beep quiet loud. Is that a bad sign? Should he call someone? Well you can never be too safe. He exited the room and found the nearest nurse.

"Excuse me? This machine right here is starting to beep awfully fast." He said to the nurse pointing to one of the many lines on her monitor.

"Huh, her blood pressures picking up. Most likely due to the fact she hasn't had food in her system. I'll have to talk to Doctor Banner about a feeding tube or something." She said nonchalantly which completely irked Steve. He just wanted her to be able to chew and swallow on her own the idea of her being in that state any longer pained him.

He went to join her yet again, noticing that her blood pressure had slowed down a bit. After sitting around for hours just talking to her. It was an odd habit he developed since she had been like this. It started with him uttering words here and there. But now, he talked to her non stop just hoping she could hear, and eventually wake up. In the middle of talking about some sort of mischief he caused back in grade school, his stark issued smart phone dinged loudly.

Tony Stark:

 **Time for dinner princess.**

Steve didn't bother to reply knowing it would take him a good five minutes just to type out 'okay'. The solider stood up to leave, but turned to the beds occupant before hand.

"I'll be back in a flash." He said, kissing her forehead.

With that statement he boarded the elevator, and entered into the lavish dining room set up that Tony had arranged. Everyone had already been seated at the table and seemed to be waiting on him to start eating. He settled comfortably between Tony who was at the head of the table, and Clint.

"Ice cube! Happy Thanksgiving!" Tony exclaimed.

"Thanks you too." Steve retorted less enthusiastic.

"Well, shall we?" Tony said pointing at the food.

With that everyone started the meal. It appeared the group had fell into a rhythm of casual conversation. Maybe If they pretended she wasn't down there for the time being, they'd forget about it? That was the mentality, of course it didn't work. However, they felt like they were walking on egg shells ignoring the topic, each person to scared to mention it.

"When I was younger, we used to all go around the table and say what we were thankful for, so Tony, why don't you start?" Wanda told the group.

"I'm thankful for this." He said gesturing the structure.

"The fact I'm able to have this dream and reality, and live it out with my best girl." He said smiling to Pepper, who blushed.

The attention then turned to the blonde next to him.

"I'm thankful to be here with him." She said smiling, the two then exchanged a quick peck to everyone's disgust.

Sam and Rhodey both gushed about how they were lucky enough to get to save people. Then, the attention had been on Thor.

"Well friends, I am grateful to explore a different culture and embrace its festivities, much like this one." He said talking of Thanksgiving.

"Im real happy to be here. I didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but you all accepted me and forgave me and I'm glad." Wanda stated drinking wine.

Next to her was Peter, looking completely immersed in his whereabouts, not even believing he was having a Thanksgiving dinner with the avengers.

"Well geez where do I start... oh yeah, I'm a freaking avenger!" He exclaimed with a goofy grin, this got him a light chuckle from most the table.

The audience then focused in on Clint who went on about his family, and it was so sweet that everyone was caught up in the moment they really did forget what was going on the floor below them.

"So capsicle, what about you? Got anything you're thankful for." Stark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Stark, there is this one thing..." he said checking the time.

"Speaking of, its been nice but I have an obligation." He told his friends. They all understood where he was really going and waved him off, wishing him a nice evening and happy holiday.

Then again Captain America found himself in the dreadful room he unfortunately had become so accustomed too. He sat in his little chair, and scooted it as close as possible. Scooping her small hand into both of his.

"You would've loved that, lots of material." He said with a chuckle.

He looked at her praying for a response and didn't get one.

"Well, when they asked what I had been thankful for. I thought of you, I mean of course this isn't ideal but at least you're here right? And if there is any inkling you can hear any of my blabbering. Then, Happy Thanksgiving Nat, I'm thankful for you everyday, and I wish I could've told you that in different circumstances." He said squeezing her hand with comfort.

He just sat for a moment looking at her weak fragile hand against his hoping it would move. To his shock, it did. Suddenly her fingers were trying to weave their way in between his. His eyes grew wide, and his eye trace her features and found her eyes. Her eyes... they were now open. A darker green than usual, but he would take it.

"Nat." He said in disbelief. Now he really had something to be thankful for, was this even real?

Suddenly her shaky, weak hand reached for his face. She brushes his cheek, and he leans into her soft touch.

"Is this real?" She asks her voice barley audible from the lack of use.

"I hope, I really hope it is." He whispered back, his hand gently gripping her wrist as it rested on his cheek.

Suddenly and uncontrollably a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm really tired Steve." She whispered in a haze.

"No, Nat. You can't go back to sleep. Please don't." He begged as he reached for her hand.

"But I'm exhausted." She said, more tears spilling out.

Then, her eyes started blinking slowly, and eventually shut.

Steve felt a pang in his chest as she returned to a sleep. He expected for his eyes to open wide at any given second to find himself back into the hospital room. But, that never happened. Everything he just witnessed was real. When he came to the realization he immediately bolted out of the room, and back to the dining room. He got off the elevator to find everyone still there talking amongst themselves.

"She's awake!" He exclaimed a smile planted on his lips, as everyone stared in shock.

A loud shatter rang out in the air, Peter had dropped his dish in disbelief.

"What..." Clint said questioning if this was a sinister joke.

"I mean kinda." He said, words lingering.

"She's back asleep now. But for a minute she was there, and talking. It felt like a dream, but I never woke up." He told the group.

Everyone stared at him with sad eyes knowing how hopelessly in love they were.

"Well? What's the hold up..." everyone said turning to Tony.

"Lets go see her." Tony declared loading the elevator.

A small smile drew on Steve's face, maybe this was real. The group loaded the elevator and made it into the medical wing

It had been past visiting hours so the only deal they could bargain with the nurse was to go in one at a time. One after the other each hero filed out of her room with the same verdict. She was still asleep. Everyone had seen her except Steve and Peter. Steve decided to wait until last being he had spent the majority of the day in her presence.

"Pete, you can go back." Sam announced to the teen.

Peter made his way through the door and down the long dreadful hallway.

"No different?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry man." Sam said patting his friend gently.

Peter finally reached her room, seeing no difference then before. He sat in one of the ugly grey chairs and pulled it closer to the bed.

"Hey um, kinda weird seeing you without Captain Rog- I mean Steve not around you." He says earnestly grabbing her hand.

"You know we all are really a wreck without you. Especially me. Come on Nat you're always the one helping me, guiding me. This world is too confusing and too tragic if you can't steer me in the right direction. You're kinda like the mother i never had..." his head hung low, his eyes focused on anything but her beat up ragged body.

"You know, I would like to think I'm a little young to be your mother."

Peters head shot up, as his hand was being gently squeezed by the figure in front of him. Tears stung the brim of his eyes as he stared into hers.

"Don't go back to sleep. Please. I gotta go get Rogers!" He yelled running out of the room.

"Wouldn't dream of it Peter." She whispered to herself softly.

 **Hello, soon things are really going to pick up! I would like to really point out that I'm beyond grateful for nearly 1,000 views in less then a week. Also, after chapter three I got three reviews and it meant the absolute world! Knowing people are enjoying this story makes it worth the effort. PLEASE review, and let me know anything you'd like to see! I love you all!**

 **-meg**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I apologize I noticed I posted the same chapter twice, I fixed it but sorry anyways! Here is chapter five, please review it means the world! Also this chapter is kind of more of an insight on the events that occurred and shows how everyone deals with the events if you read into it! Enjoy :)**

Peters heart raced quickly. He focused his attention to get to where he had to be as he said a rushed prayer that she would remain awake. The teen collided with the door practically breaking it, his body weight was enough to aggressively open it.

"Rogers! Come fast!" He yelled catching his breath, turned on his heel and began running back towards her room.

Steve was in action so fast, he followed the teen without hesitation. Questions raced through his head: _What was this about? Is she okay?_ Before another thought could cloud his head he was in the doorway of her room. Peter blocked his view.

"Thank god." He muttered softly.

"I told you I wasn't gonna go back to bed kid." She said weakly, and attempted to smile but winced in pain.

Steve's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. Yes there was still exhaustion evident but, at least she could formulate an entire sentence without mumbling. Steve had stepped to the side to get a look at her.

"Happy Thanksgiving Nat." Steve smiled at her, his voice slightly breaking.

She smiled back for a moment, then her face fell into a sad expression.

"Hey, you want me to get the others?" Peter asked trying to distract her.

"No um, I'm kinda tired. I mean not to sleep for days but..." she trailed off, knowing they'd get the idea.

"It's okay Nat, we will leave you be and be back first thing tomorrow." Peter said walking over and kissing her forehead chastely.

Steve turned and gave her another smile, and before walking towards the door.

"Steve wait!" She called, using all of her energy to raise her voice.

By her attempts to call at him, she broke out into a coughing fit. Steve rushed to her side, and help up her water for her.

Her lips met the straw, and she took a small sip. She struggled to gulp, but got it down, her eyes shutting in pain.

He set the cup down, and sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry." He started. His eyes burning and blood shot, now looking glassy.

He sucked in a breath in hopes to shy the tears away, and he managed too. However his efforts didn't go unnoticed.

"You look tired." She spoke softly.

"I haven't been able to leave you... I just couldn't." He said, his voice full of emotion again.

"Hey, just relax. I'm right here." She told him with a smile.

"Get some rest." She declared, her voice weak, but the point was taken.

Steve unable to leave, and Natasha being to stubborn to be the reason to keep him up, there was an unspoken compromise.

Steve slouched over in his chair, and rested his head on the edge of her bed. Using his arms to prop him up lightly. Within moments he drifted into a sleep, quiet snores filling the air. Natasha simply reached her hand out shakily, and began stroking his hair gently. She continued this when she became tired herself, and eventually went to rest.

Steve woke up in a panic. Thoughts ran through his head. Was yesterday just one big dream?

He sat up, and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Nat? Can you wake up?"

Nothing.

"Come on Nat!" He said shaking her hand lightly.

"Rogers can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" She asked groggily.

He sighed in relief.

"I thought you'd gone under again." He said honestly.

"No. I'm back. Think you could get rid of me that easy?" She said, her words were slurred and she murmured, clearly affects from the drugs.

He looked at her worriedly, wondering how she could be taking this all so well, when seeing her like this was slowly killing him.

"So how about we go for a walk Rogers?" She said attempting to sit up and failing.

"You really don't remember what happened?" He said hesitantly.

"My head hurts pretty bad, and my arms in a cast. Broken arm, and concussion I assume." She said knitting her brow.

"Nat... you were shot. Six time to be exact. You're lucky you still have a leg." He said reluctantly not sure how she might react. She moved forward and he knew what she was about to do.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" he said, but it had been too late.

With all of her might she yanked the blanket off of her body to reveal her now mutilated leg. She bit her lip to prevent a cry of pain to get out, as worry lines were painted on her forehead. Tears stung her eyes, and the water build up was blurring her vision.

"Get out." She said emotionless.

"Nat, I know it's a lot to take in. Just let me-" he started until she cut him off.

"Just get out Rogers. I need some time." She said, a single tear streaming down her face.

Steve tripped over some words before exiting the room, looking at his partner break down. He knows for a fact she shouldn't be alone but his presence would only push her further, since she feels the need to build walls. Steve alerts a passing nurse to please check on her as he finds himself in the waiting room to report to his friends.

"So?" Wanda asked.

"She really is awake." Steve declared.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Sam asked curiously.

"She kicked me out... she didn't exactly remember what happened and she found out and got upset." Steve stated sadly.

Clint stood up, and walked through the door despite Steve's protests for giving her space.

Clint walked in to her rubbing her eyes and attempting to get comfortable.

"Well look who decided to show up." Clint said lightly.

Natasha couldn't help but let a small smirk trace her lips. He sat at the edge of her bed, his back not able to spend another minute in that chair. The two were enveloped into a silence. It was fine with Clint, but Natasha had so many questions. She even started biting her nails.

"Come on, if you have a question ask. No need for that..." he said gesturing to her biting her nails.

"What happened to me?" She finally asked. She put it off not wanting the answer.

"That dick from red room decided to use you as target practice. No one was doing anything so you being you, had to go after him..." Clint said shaking his head.

"I should've done something faster you know? Maybe it would've been different." He said sadly.

"Hey. What's done is done." She said looking into his eyes intensely.

"Anyways, you're down a kidney. Have a broken knee cap, hip bone, ankle, and foot. Not to mention the ripped thigh and calf tissue." He explained.

"Will I be able to you know walk again? Do missions?" She asked worriedly.

"Banner says you'll be lucky to walk again. To be honest though, the odds have always been against you so, I know you'll be kicking ass in no time." Clint plastered an earnest look on his face.

Clint leaned forward capturing her in a hug, she did her best to return it, using all her strength.

"You know, kicking the captain out didn't help. The guys a wreck." Clint whispered into her hair, mid embrace.

"I know, I just needed some time." She said pulling back.

The pairs attention was turned to the door when a they heard a knock. Bruce stood before them a tray full of some sort of material in buckets. Plaster?

"Sorry to interrupt, but Natasha for now it's best we cast you leg." He told her pushing the cart forward.

She nodded lightly. Bruce used the controller to put her bed in an upright position. Clint made his way to stand next to the doctor, as he slowly pulled the sheets off Natasha. Clint had to look away at the sight of her leg. It just was so hard to see her of all people in that state. She held up such a front that nothing could penetrate her, but if you look hard enough (like Clint had) she's damaged in some ways.

"I'm gonna need you to swing your legs off the bed." Bruce told her.

Clint gets up and assists her, and to his shock she doesn't resist. He reached for her back helping her sit up. She then goes to glide her leg to hang off the bed, and lets out a terrible shriek of pain. Bruce's head snaps at the sound.

"I'm okay." She breathes, her leg successfully to the spot he ordered.

He started gently wrapping the cotton barrier around the entirety of her leg, from toes to thigh. She did her absolute best not to moan in pain, instead breathing through clenched teeth. After the cotton, he began layering the plaster casing. When he's all finished she lets out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing.

"One moment." Banner tells the pair leaving the room.

Natasha looks to Clint, confused and he hums an "I don't know." Seconds later the doctor returns with a robotic like contraption.

"What's that?" Natasha says raising an eyebrow.

"A hip brace." He tells her.

"Clint, if you could go to the waiting room and get someone to come help. She's gonna need to be supported and I don't want you to have to do it alone just in case." He tells Barton.

Clint nods, walking hastily out of the room.

A few minutes later he returns with none other then Tony Stark.

"Red." He says with a smirk.

Natasha couldn't help but smile, she never would have thought she would miss his ridiculous nicknames.

"Here help her up, and whatever you do, do not let her put weight on the left side." Bruce warns.

The two go to grab her from under her armpit. Her right foot grazing the ground as the left is suspended in the air. Clint's careful of her broken arm and hold her shoulder, while Tony grips her right forearm. Bruce begins strapping the practically robotic contraption around her waist, protecting her hip, and connecting at the thigh.

"And I thought old man icicle would break a hip before you." Tony commented helping her back on the bed.

Natasha glanced daggers at him, and before she could retort to his remarks he started talking again.

"So, when can she get outta this hell hole?" Tony asked.

"Hard to tell. I'm going to say within the next few days. Of course you'll have to go around in a wheel chair." He said.

Her eyes grew wide. Her? A wheel chair? No.

"Come on, what about crutches!" She argued.

"Sorry, but with that hip you can't."

She let out a frustrated moan and rolled he eyes.

"You'll have to come back in the next couple weeks for your hip, and leg. You're gonna have to go back under for final repairs." He told her voice full of sorrow.

She scooted to lay back down, and used her good hand to burry her face in. A small sniffle filled the air as the two (minus Clint he has seen this.) watched in disbelief. Her? Crying?

"If you don't mind I think I'd like to be left alone." Her raspy voice demanded more then asked.

"Of course, you have had a big day. Rest." Bruce said wheeling his cart.

Clint threw a solemn smile over his shoulder, as Tony softly said.

"Feel better little red."

When she heard the door click shut she did something she hadn't done in years.

She alluded herself to breakdown. She whispered softly while clutching the pillow. She laid in that bed thinking the same thing over and over: _I finally got what I deserved._

Tony and Clint re entered the waiting room, their heads hanging low. They wish they could have done something to help her, anything. The two were at a loss when they saw her. Sure, Clint had seen her broken down but never this vulnerable.

As the two arrived, Wanda was on her feet instantly, followed by the rest of the group.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

Tony Stark for the first time ever, was at a loss of words. Just shaking his head slightly. Just as Barton was going to speak, Rogers phone began ringing. He reached into his back pocket and took it out.

He whispered a breathless curse and brought the device to his ear.

"Yes sir." He said professionally.

"But sir-" he stared a moment later.

"Yes. I understand. We are on our way." Steve said defeated.

He hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Stark, Barton, Banner, Thor, Parker, and Wanda." We have to go to debrief.

"Are you kidding?" Was all Barton could say frustrated.

"Being the accident Fury wants it done, and he claims to have held it off long enough." Steve said clearly annoyed.

Tony got Bruce, and the group walked to leave.

"Mind staying behind, just in case?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Of course I will. Be quick." She said pecking his cheek, a soft smile formed across Tony's face at the action.

The seven hero's entered into Nick Fury's office.

"Anything new on her condition?" He asked eagerly.

Just as they were all about to answer, Banner spoke up being he was the doctor on her case.

"Yes sir. She is conscience, and now we will do whatever needed to get her back to a hundred." Bruce assured the director.

"Good. She's my best damn agent, I need her." He stated.

They all stood there after the comment not sure how he was going to go about this.

"One at a time. Banner you're first." He stated. Everyone exited the room, as Bruce sat across from the table.

 **Bruce Banners Interview:**

"Why don't you recap the events of the mission." Director Fury asked.

"Well we had been sent to take care of red room goons. We were all in the square right here," He said pointing to the map.

"Some of their men had run into the building for who knows what, so Barton and I had followed and took care of it. After Captain said that we should go to the roof and steak out anyone coming from around. I obliged and had gone with Hawkeye in case anyone came back to give us a hard time. Barton and I were on the roof when the incident occurred, and by the time we reached the ground. It had been too late." Bruce said, trying to remain professional.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, please if you would send in Barton." Nick asked.

Bruce nodded, and left the room.

 **Clint Barton's Interview:**

Clint dramatically plopped himself in a chair, kicking his feet up onto the table.

"Now Fury. If we could keep it quick, my best friend could be dying on your stupid missions behalf." Clint deadpanned.

"Straight to the point Barton. I like that about you." Fury said chucking lightly.

"Yeah don't we all, anyways about this mission..." Clint proceeded the same exact events as Bruce, however he had become more emotional.

"When he shot her, I didn't know what to do so I just shot at him. It was too late though, she was already down." Clint said a tear streaming his cheek.

"Alright Barton that's enough. Thank you, if you could bring in Thor."

Clint turned in his heel to leave until he stopped abruptly.

"You y'all a single person I cried to you like a teenage girl to the school counselor, I'll have your head." Barton said.

Fury just laughed, knowing it had been an empty threat.

 **Thor Odinson Interview**

 **I** n all his glory, the muscular god sat at the conference table.

"Lord Fury." He said bowing his head.

"Thor." Fury smiled.

He had a soft spot for Thor. Sure his brother was a pain in the ass, but Thor meant well.

"Can you recall the events of your most recent mission?" He asked.

"Very well. Lord Stark and myself flew to a park defeating a few men of red room, before we came back in time to see a very devastating scene." Thor swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Lord Steven was holding onto Lady Natasha, pleading for her to stay awake, but she could not." He said sadly.

"I understand. Thank you sir, would you mind getting Maximoff." He told the god.

"It would be my pleasure to retrieve Lady Wanda." He said earnestly, leaving.

 **Wanda Maximoff's Interview:**

"Wanda, please have a seat." He said as she entered.

She sat at one of the ten chairs at the table.

"Now, the mission."

"Right. Peter and I were sent to steak out an office building that had a suspicious hub of activity. As we entered we infiltrated a meeting between a few men taking part in red room experiments. Said they were gathering supplies for their work before leaving. Peter and I took them out no problem, but they called for back up when we arrived. As the others handled the back up elsewhere, me and Peter stayed in the building fighting our own battle. When we were done Captain told us to stay and find anything we could, we were pulled out of work by the sound of shots being fired." She explained thoroughly.

"Any information recovered should still be at the sight. Didn't bother sticking around for it." She told him unapologetically.

"I'll send Hill to retrieve anything she can, thank you for the time, now if you could get Stark for me." He said to her.

She was gone in a flash, clearly not excited to have been in the meeting.

 **Tony Starks Interview**

"Fury." He said lazily saluting and kicking back in a chair.

"Stark, mission report." Fury said knowing it was best to get concise.

"Whatever Hammer told you is accurate. I was with him the entire time." Tony stated.

"When widow got shot," he gulped.

"I did one more skim of the area finding nothing and alerting paramedics instantly." Tony told his boss.

"Very well. Now, send in Parker." Nick said waving him off.

Tony didn't move. He simply stared into space.

"Stark?" Fury said trying to pull him from his thoughts.

"Do you think they did it on purpose?"

Fury raised an eyebrow not sure what he was implying.

"I mean, that's she's their success story. Until she joined the good side, do you think they set it up to get to her specifically, I mean i know it's crazy-"

Fury cut off his rambling.

"Stark, what happened, happened. Now if there was a bigger plot time will reveal it. You did everything you could, dont drive your self crazy." He told Tony.

Tony stared at him, never had Tony got such comforting words from the man. Afraid he'd been looking for too long, Iron man stood.

"One spider coming up." He jokes exiting.

 **Peter Parker's Interview**

Peter walked in nervously.

"Director Fury sir." Peter said holding his hand out to shake.

Fury took it, and Peter sat. His posture remarkable, and his leg shaking with nerves.

"The mission Parker." Fury said.

"Right..." Peter went on to explain the same information that Wanda had.

"When Natasha, I mean Agent Romanoff was shot. I was just so angry, I shot Alexander with webs hoping it would do something, I mean he was already dead but still." Peter rambled. He took a minute to catch his breath and started again.

"Do you think she'll be alright? I mean everyone's kind of avoiding the question all together, but give it to me straight sir." Peter said more confident then ever.

Nick sat back in his chair, the question heavy on his mind.

"Romanoff doesn't give up." He declared to the kid.

Peter sighed. The answer had been vague but held more meaning, and Peter picked up on the meaning. He smiled softly.

"I assume you need Captain Rogers?" Peter asked.

"Yes son. Thank you." Peter nodded and left the room.

 **Steve Rogers Interview:**

Steve Rogers had entered the conference room twelve minutes ago. He respectively nodded to his superior and sat in a chair. Since, he hasn't spoken a word.

"Rogers, you're going to have to tell me about the mission eventually." Fury finally said breaking the silence.

"What is there to tell?" Steve said stand offish.

"Like what happened." Nick told him.

"You wanna know what happened?" Steve said angry.

"I didn't lead right. And in doing that I almost killed the one person in this world who understand me fully!" He yelled slamming his fist through the table, making a hole.

"Rogers." The director tried.

"I'm sorry sir." He said his head in his hands.

Steve cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Me and her were assigned to track Chickova himself. Followed him to the square where we fought off his guards. After we were a bit winded and I decided we needed to regroup for a moment. I hid in an alley and she did a few feet from me behind a car. Next thing I know, she's running toward him and seven bullets fire. And there she was on the ground there was blood everywhere... so much blood..." his mind was drifting to the scene and he winced at the thought.

"Seven shots?" Fury asked.

"Huh."

"You said seven. Romanoff was shot six times." He questioned.

"She killed him. Before she hit the ground, she managed to fire a bullet right through his heart." Steve declared to his shocked director.

Steve got up to leave feeling suffocated in the small space, the conversation heavy on his mind.

"She got the job done. Put that in your report." He told him, before slamming the door and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to make it clear that Natasha was injected with a variation of the serum that keeps her from aging as fast, and enhances physical capabilities, but it cannot heal her. Also, I'm starting a new story based on a one shot I recently posted, please review!**

Natasha specifically requested no visitors. She even got a keypad with certain clearance on her door. The only person who saw her were nurses and occasionally Banner who was usually pushed out. Everyone had been worried sick, going crazy, especially Steve. The date was December first nearly two days since she asked for these requirements. They let it go for the first day, but when she hadn't budged the second they were worried. Peter tried to sneak in, getting stumped by the key card, and Wanda couldn't preform any magic without getting yelled out by Banner for disobeying a patients request. That night they had convinced Steve to join them for pizza. Sure she wasn't allowing visitors but that didn't stop him from camping out in the waiting room. Steve just arrived off the lift in perfect sync with the pizzas arrival. Peter, Tony, Clint, and Sam all sat at the table, and Steve joined them. They fell into a silence, and they could just tell it had been killing Tony.

"We need a plan." Tony finally said feeling relieved to speak.

"A plan?" Wilson asked.

"Yep bird brain, we have to make sure reds okay." Tony explained with an exaggerated eye roll as if the answer was obvious.

"I agree. Last I saw her she wasn't exactly well, herself per say." Clint said sadly. Earning a frown from Steve.

"Precisely Katniss," Stark said earning the side eye from Clint.

"Kid, you think you could climb the tower?" Tony spoke with a smirk.

Steve just finished his fourth slice and had enough. He seemingly did not want to be present for whatever the hell was about to happen, he couldn't afford more coldness from the spy. He pushed his chair out and said a quick 'see ya' as he got back on the elevator. As he entered he let out a heavy breath.

He reached the down stairs and found his usual spot in the chair closest to the door. He sat for hours occupying himself by reading Lord of The Flies something Natasha had suggested prior to her incident. Just as he was coming to the final leg of the book, he glanced at his watch. 2:30 am. He sighed deeply and returned to the literature.

"Son?" A voice rang out.

He looked up, his eyes meeting with an elderly nurse. Well past retirement age.

"Good evening ma'am, how can I help you?" He said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be nosy but I've noticed you've been here a lot lately, everything okay?" She asked innocently.

"There's uh a friend and I just wanna here for her." He said sadness in his voice.

"Well, only love makes you that crazy sweetheart." She said softly.

Steve couldn't help but nod slightly.

"I'm assuming this young lady isn't taking visitors?" The nurse tried.

"She isn't. I'm very worried how she's taking the injury it's pretty severe, and so unlike her." Steve assured the woman.

"Well, maybe I can help, what is her name?" The old woman asked.

"Natasha Romanoff. Admitted a little over a week ago."

The old woman's face fell at her name.

"Oh." Was all she could say frowning.

"What is it ma'am?" Steve asked worried.

"I've been in a few times to give her medication she seems... sad." The nurse stated. Steve's mind lingered on her last words.

Natasha was a lot of things. Smart, beautiful, powerful, strong, witty... but sad was not one of them.

Steve sighed heavily and ran a hand over his beard itching it with concern. This didn't go unnoticed by the nurse.

"Son, for you I'm willing to bend the rules."

His ears suddenly perked up, and he stood on his feet catching her drift.

She slowly sauntered over to the glass door, and scanned in, Steve held the door for her, and followed. They walked down the extended hall until he was face to face with her room. The nurse again, swiped the card, and the small light flashed green. Just as she turned on her heel she faced Steve again, and lifted her finger to her lips and let out a hushed 'shh'. Steve smiled at her and mouthed a thank you. The soldier stood facing the door for another moment. Sure he had fought awful battles, but this one would be challenging. He carefully opened it trying his best to avoid making noise. As he was greeted into the dark room, he could hear soft whimpers. He stepped closer to her getting a better view. The moon shined down on her face, as a tear escaped her eye. However, she was asleep. _Nightmares_. He thought. He suddenly found himself on his knees at her bed side.

"Nat." He whispered low. Her body kept twitching.

"Nat." He said at normal level. No change.

"Natasha!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

She then jolted awake, wincing loudly at her body movement.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and she looked at Steve.

"I thought I said no visitors." She said closing her eyes unable to meet his.

"Did you think I was going to leave you alone?" He started so sincere.

Natasha was still silent, closing her eyes pretending to sleep.

"I know you don't want anyone here, but i just had to make sure you're okay. And to formally say I'm sorry for letting that happen to you, I should've been there." He stated sadly.

At this Natasha opened her eyes and tilted her head on the pillow to face him, he was still kneeling.

"You're sorry?" She said curiously.

"Of course I am. You don't deserve this, I mean you almost died. Hell for a minute you did and i was petrified." He gulped.

Natasha's head shook lightly.

"Maybe... I should've stayed dead." She practically whispered.

Steve was stunned. How could she think her life was meaningless, that she would be better off dead.

"Nat..." Steve started moving his hands to her soft features.

Natasha's eyes shuttered closed, trying to hold back the water from escaping.

"I'm a monster Steve. I finally got what was coming." She said voice breaking.

Steve's heart dropped. She was a brilliant, gorgeous, heroic, selfless woman, why couldn't she see that?

"Natasha look at me." He said, her eyes remained closed.

"Natasha!" He raised his voice in a way that indicated he was serious, but it was by no means threatening.

She opened her eyes slowly, as a single tear trickled down her nose.

"You are no monster. Far from it. Sure, maybe you had a dark past, but that wasn't you. That wasn't Natasha Romanoff the woman I know, it was the Black Widow a weapon whose life was stripped from her and didn't have a say in what she did next. Natasha Romanoff didn't deserve getting shot. Natasha Romanoff deserves to live a happy life." He said staring deeply into her clouded eyes, softly stroking her fiery red hair.

The spy completely broke down at his words. Sure she still felt dirty, and evil but the fact someone cared enough to let her know her life is worth living warmed her heart. She grew hysterical, and Steve continued lazily caressing her hair slowly, and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the salt water tears. After her sobs had subsided, she spoke:

"I'm sorry I'm being stupid." She said wiping her eyes.

"I shouldn't have pushed the team away, especially you. I know you just want to help, but it's hard." She spoke, her voice more steady.

"No one said it was going to be easy, but we're all here, I am here to make it hurt less." He assured her.

"You should probably go sleep, you need to rest." He said kissing her forehead gently.

He turned to exit when he heard her shift in her bed. The bed had been the size of a full, getting the best accommodations courtesy of Stark.

"Stay." She demanded more then answered.

He felt his heart flutter as he took off his shoes, and slipped next to her. Moments after he settled she scooted closer, and his arm snaked around her.

"Is this okay? Am i hurting you?" He asked concerned at the sudden position change.

"It's okay." She said with loving eyes.

They fell into a stillness, not a word echoing, when as they were both drifting off Steve whispered something into her hair,

"Never leave me Nat." He said.

"Never." She groggily muttered before they both were taken away by exhaustion.

They didn't know what they were going to wake to, and if Natasha would ever actually get better. But they knew at that moment, they were safe, and the world melted away.

Natasha woke the next morning, she was enveloped into a peaceful sleep, something foreign to her. As her eyes opened and she was meant with her current setting, she felt something missing. _Steve_. Hadn't he come in last night and stayed with her? She was utterly confused. The clock had read 8:03 so it's not like she slept in and he had places to be. For whatever reason she felt sad, and alone at the prospect of him leaving her. Before her feelings could intensify the door clicked open.

"Good you're awake!" He exclaimed with a smile.

She sighed in relief.

"Sorry I went to go get one of these." He explained shaking the wheel chair in his hands a bit.

"How about that walk now?" He smirked cheekily.

Natasha rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. Steve approached her bed, wheel chair in tow.

"I'm going to have to help you okay?" He said, in a way asking for permission.

She nodded, and began propping her self up on her good arm. Steve scooped her up bridal style, extra careful with her leg, and gently placed her in the chair.

"All good?" He asked when he was done.

"Yes." Was all she could whisper satisfied.

Steve had wheeled her down a secluded hallway, they engaged in small talk. Her asking about fellow team mates, and Thanksgiving things like that.

"How'd you manage to get me out anyways Rogers?" She asked curiously. The nurses were apprehensive to let her pee never mind leave her room.

"Your nurse Willow, helped me." He told her.

"Ah, sweet talking my nurse now?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed with her. It was nice to hear her laugh. His heart felt warm at the noise echoing in his ears. He is beyond thankful to have her here with him, sure it isn't ideal, but it's something.

"I have to get you back now, Banners going to come do his rounds, don't need him to hulk out on me." Steve told Natasha in both a comical and worrying tone.

Minutes later she had been settled back in her bed, like she had never left. Steve just sat down and settled when the door opened.

"Natasha, I'm glad to see you awake." He told her.

She thanked him, as he started his evaluation. When he was done he spoke to her.

"Good news. You can return back to your room. Of course, if the circumstances were different you would be hospitalized longer and being you live upstairs you have easy access to any medical assistance. Not to mention all the care you've been receiving." Banner said smugly.

Natasha smiled, Steve coming to her mind when he mentioned the care she had gotten.

"Great, I'll just need help packing a few things and I'll be off. No offense but I really don't like this place." She said squirming uncomfortably.

"I'll help you pack up." Steve said getting up and grabbing the duffel bag Clint and him brought her days before.

"When you're wrapped up, find me for the discharge forms." Bruce said smiling and exiting the room.

A hours later Steve had collected the few things she had with her. And, she had the strength to leave.

"All good?" Steve asked doing a thorough search of the room with his eyes.

"Do I really have to leave in this gown?" She whined in response.

"Well, you don't have any clothes in here but you can change when we get upstairs." He told her.

"Ay, ay Captain." Was all she responded with a smirk.

Like before Steve carefully placed her in the wheel chair. He knew how frustrated she must be, she couldn't walk on her own, and can't operate her wheel chair with one arm. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pushed her out of the dreadful room. He wheeled her over to the desk, and being she was so close to the ground she couldn't see over it.

"Discharge papers for Natasha Romanoff." Steve told the nurse with a polite smile.

The nurse handed him a clipboard and pen, he set it on Natasha lap, but she didn't move to sign anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with a frown.

"I'm left handed." She told him, now realizing she couldn't sign her own name

Steve looked around to make sure no one was looking before grabbing the pen, and flawlessly forging her signature. He then handed the papers back to the nurse and hurried out of there.

"Wow soldier I must be rubbing off on you." She told him with a smile in the elevator.

He shook his head in response a smile mimicking her own on his lips. They stood in the elevator in silence, until it dinged onto the communal floor.

"Here's to adjusting to the one legged life." She said in a joking manner, as the doors opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**, this is in a way a filler? It explores Nat's emotions on the injury more, but as the chapters progress a revelation is made, it'll be fun to see if anyone catches on, there's a subtle hint about it! Also I'm trying my best to relate to what Natasha is going through and depicting it accurately, I have paralysis in one of my limbs so know how much these things can suck... also just started a new story, check it out! Enjoy :)**

Steve wheeled Natasha out of the elevator to be meant by none other then Clint Barton.

"Nat! Oh my god!" He said happily rushing over to her.

He then awkwardly stood in front of her.

"You know I would hug you right now but I feel like you'd hurt me." He said worriedly and in a joking manner.

"That would be correct, mind getting me some water?" She asked cooly.

Clint nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Steve pushed her over to the breakfast bar before realizing that she couldn't sit there, because it was too high up, so he settled her chair next the couch.

Clint walked over moments later with her water and handed it to her. She took a long sip, and thanked him. Both Barton and Steve sat on the couch across from her.

"So, how you feeling?" Clint asked earnestly.

"Like i got shot six times. But I'll be okay." She remarked with a snarky tone.

Clint smiled at her determination to heal.

"You should head to your room. Rumor has it Stark made some modifications to make it easier for you." Clint smirked and vacated the area.

Natasha looked puzzled at the archer walking away, then back at a now standing Steve.

"Shall we?" Steve nodded to the elevator.

She bobbed her head yes in response and the two were off.

They were faced with the door and Steve opened it, and pushed her inside. The room remained the same but Natasha couldn't help but smile at the fact Tony had lowered her bed to make it less troubling to get on and off. Added a small page button if she needed assistance, and a small bench in her walk in shower.

"He's not all bad." Steve said joking as he took in the sight of her mouth agape at the adjustments.

They made their way to her bedroom. He could tell Natasha was eager to get out of the hospital gown that could pass as a napkin, as she squirmed around.

"Let me get you some clothes, anything particular?" He asked making his ways to the drawers.

"The blue shirt in the top one, I should be able to get it on." She said pointing to the dresser.

He held up the shirt to her getting her approval, it seemed oddly familiar.

"Is this mine?" He asked curiously.

"Yes it is. You lent it to be when we were watching a movie a few weeks ago." She said reaching for the shirt.

"Is it lending if you're never gonna give it back?" He asked.

She chuckled. He noticed her starting to slip off the gown since it didn't have a back. He turned around out of respect, until he heard her grunting.

"Little help Captain?" He heard her call out innocently.

He turned to find the shirt over her head covering enough, but she was unable to get her arms through. He carefully pulled each arm through the sleeves and gave her a smile.

"Thanks." She said, as he turned to clothes the drawer.

Something caught his attention a note. He picked it up, finding the words in Russian.

"Hey what's this?" He said holding up the paper.

He handed it to her and she shrugged.

"Hm, I've never seen it before. Someone must've put it in here while I was in the hospital." She says honestly.

"What's it say?"

"Я пропустил тебя Наташа" She said flawlessly in her native language.

Steve stood flustered.

"I have missed you Natasha." She clarified.

Steve let out a slight 'oh'.

"Whatever" She said crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash.

He stood staring at her. His eyes flickered to the clock. It was practically midnight.

"It's getting late, let me help you into bed."

"Woah Rogers, tryna get into my pants are we?" She teased.

He turned a crimson and shook off her comment. It was nice to see her refer back to her former state. But he could tell she was quiet sad about the incident but did not wanna pry. He helped her on the bed, leaving the wheel chair adjacent to it for easy access if need be. He propped a pillow under her leg, and draped her under ablanket.

"If you need anything at all, to use the bathroom, get food, anything, you ring me, okay?" He said seriously.

"Okay." She replied, easing his worries.

He flicked off her light.

"Goodnight Nat." He said softly.

"Goodnight Steve." Her voice echoed back in the dark room.

She heard the door shut, indicating he was gone. Now, Natasha was left uncomfortable in her own bed, left to think about all the dreary things she's been faced with.

Steve laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, his mind was clouded with thoughts wondering how she was doing in the room next door. Yes, it would be so easy to just get up and check, but he didn't want to wake her. I mean, could she even get to the door on her own? She was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of broken glass from outside his door. He jumped up, alert and in super soldier attack mode. He slowly and quietly opened his door, and saw a stream of light come from the kitchen. He sneakily crept toward the are, and he was meant by a sight that broke his heart.

Natasha sat in her wheel chair, a cabinet open, and glass from a broken dish splattered all around the floor.

"I-I'm Sorry I was hungry, I just thought I-" she said timidly.

Steve was taken aback by her sudden flustered, and nervous state it was so unlike her. The soldier strategically made his way towards her, avoiding any shards of glass. He pushed her away from the scene.

"Let me clean this up." He said walking to find the dust pan and broom.

She nodded, eyes planted to the floor looking numb. When he was finished, he went back over to her, and without thinking pushed her into his room.

She hadn't said a word, just continued to stare blankly. He knelt in front of her to meet her eye level.

"I said If you needed anything to let me know." He told her tenderly.

Again the same void expression remained on her face. He reached out and tilted her chin so his eyes would finally meet hers.

"Nat, come on tell me what's wrong."

She sucked in a breath.

"I just wanted to be able to do something on my own. It sounds stupid and I shouldn't be upset. Normally I'm really good at holding it together... but when it comes to red room they just know how to make me feel so weak." She cried out, voice breaking evidently on every other word.

Steve was a bit confused as to how he should go about this. Sure, they were partners, friends, and he was so inevitably in love with her, but he just never seen her at this point. Yes, he could tell when her walls were up, and had even been there when they broke down, after a bad mission, or nightmare but she was never so open about it.

He stood at her with so much hurt for her in his eyes. She squirmed in her chair, her eyes focused on anything but his.

"Want me to help you out of that?" He said talking about her wheel chair.

"No! I do not want your help, I just want to be able to do this on my own!" She snapped, she went from sadness to frustration instantly.

She maneuvered her good arm so it clutched the wheel, and tried to turn it swiftly to operate the chair. This was how she got into the kitchen, it was a big struggle then, and now wasn't an exception. Steve cringed at the sight of her trying to do this on her own, but was too scared to interfere in case she lashed out. Steve silently followed her and kept a distance. Just as she neared the door she crashed into it and let out a yelp as her leg made intense contact with the wall. Steve couldn't help himself and ran over to her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her face was countered in a way they indicated pain. Despite his better judgement he scooped her up and carried her back to his bed. He gently placed her down, and sat next to her. She had still been crying, her chest rising and falling unusually fast that it had almost been concerning. Steve knew all to well about panic attack's and things like that, and he knew that human contact was always the best remedy. He scooted closer and snakes his arms around her shoulders. He continually whispered shh's in her ear, until she eventually calmed down and laid back, he did the same.

"Just because you need some help, doesn't mean you're weak Natasha, you're far from it." He told her staring into her green eyes with flecks of gold fluttered within.

Natasha just looked puzzled at him, not able to believe his words.

"Like when I first came out of the ice, I had no idea how anything in this century worked. I was so confused, but you helped me and didn't let it become one of my disadvantages." He said, thinking an example and connection to them would help make it more relatable.

She nodded in response, the situation was a stark contrast to her own but her heart twinged at the effort he was making.

She gulped and began to speak:

"It's hard, you know? Everyone expects me to be so strong and emotionless, and kick this injuries ass, but this time i don't know if I can keep up that front."

"Then don't." Was all he said before pressing his lips to her forehead and let her head rest on his chest.

That was all she needed. The reassurance that he wouldn't think less of her if she showed emotion once and a while, with that they both drifted into a steady sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you read into it you can pick up on another storyline... enjoy! PLEASE check out/review my new story "Courage in Tragedy"! It's Steve/Nat and explodes iw possibilities :)**

Natasha woke earlier then she normally would have, at about five in the morning. She felt a warm embrace around her, and decided not to move, comfortable where she was, comfortable with who she was with. She laid there lazily tracing patterns onto the arm loosely around her waist. As the time went on and reached six, she then got the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

"Steve." She whispered pushing a hair from his face.

She stirred a bit, and just tightened his grip.

"Steve." She tried again softly.

To this call, he opened his eyes.

"Mornin'" He sleepily slurred.

"Hate to do this but I have to pee, mind helping me." She asked almost shy? It was unlike her to ask for help never mind to something simple like peeing.

Had you told her yesterday she would be asking anyone for help with that, she'd call you crazy, despite her condition. However, last night swayed her mind and she would take all the help she could get (at least with Steve). Steve helped her up into that darn chair as if she weighed nothing. Her right hand was clutched around his neck, while the left lays limply in its sling. He wheels her quiet literally to the toilet.

"You'll be okay?" He asks awkwardly.

She nodded in response.

"Holler if you need me." He said closing the door.

After taking a mere five minutes to situate herself onto the toilet, she did her business, and clambered back into her chair. She pushed herself towards the door but found she couldn't reach the handle.

"Steve!" She called out timidly. It was just so foreign for her to be asking anyone for help.

Within in seconds the door flew open, and Steve squeezed past her and helped her out of the bathroom.

"How about you we go get some breakfast?" He asked once they were back in his bedroom.

"Lead the way soldier." She teased.

Steve inwardly rolled his eyes and let out an airy chuckle. The two found themselves in the kitchen and living area, Steve wheeled her up to the couch, and before he could ask if she needed help, she managed to get onto the couch effortlessly. He was a bit puzzled, before she didn't hesitate to ask for him help, and now she had done it on her own. He smiled at his persistence, but winced at the look of pain that struck her face during the action. He turned on his heel to the kitchen to be met by Stark. _Oh_. This is why she was so determined. Though irritating, he knew that Starks jokes had no harm behind them. However, Natasha was easily irritated by them and threatened physical violence, shutting him up. Now all of her threats would be empty, giving her current state.

"Stark, want any breakfast?" Steve asked plastering on a smile, hoping he wouldn't comment on the two arriving together. Sure, she couldn't do it on her own but he would brush that aside just to irk them.

"Why Captain I don't wanna impose on a little date." He said sarcastically.

Natasha groaned from where she sat, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Just cause I can't walk doesn't mean I can't shoot a gun." She deadpanned.

Steve smiled at this, that's the Natasha he knew. He proceeded to the kitchen where he started to make a batch of pancakes.

"Red, this came for you in the mail this morning." Tony said chucking a yellow envelope at her.

It landed on her lap, and it had her name scribbled out in almost recognizable handwriting. However, there was no return address.

She tore it open finding a letter inside written in her native language.

 _Я скучаю по тебе, моя любовь._

It read. She was somewhat annoyed cause this was the second note in less then two days, and she didn't like being messed with. Her face turned beet red in anger.

"What's wrong Natalie?" Stark asked.

"Okay, it's not funny anymore. So, whoever is doing it really needs to stop." She said frustrated.

This gained Steve's attention as he turned from the stove.

"Doing what?" Tony asked seriously.

"Leaving me these creepy notes in Russian!" She yelled.

"I swear it isn't me, I couldn't even tell you what is says." Tony says throwing his arm up in defense.

"What does it say?" She asked so kindly that she couldn't say no to that.

"I miss you, my love." She said almost disgusted.

"I mean whose doing this! It must be Clint." She said fuming.

Using her right hand to maneuver herself she was off to Clint's room.

Suddenly Tony and Steve jumped when they heard a crash from the vicinity she had gone to. They both cringed. Steve hurried out of the room, as Tony yelled:

"Go get your wife Rogers!"

Steve didn't have time to retort anything back scared to find Natasha like he had last night. Laying on the floor helpless. He reached Clint's room to find the door open, he invited himself in to find Natasha surprisingly fine. She was in front of Clint's bed, and he sat up with wide eyes, as a broken alarm clock was laying in pieces on the bed. So that was the bang.

"Barton what is this!" She yelled tossing the paper at his head.

"Woah Tasha, relax I just woke up." He said annoyed.

"Answer the question Clint." She demanded.

He opened up the ball to read the paper, and just got up and handed it back to her.

"Wasn't me." He assured.

She believed him, able to tell when people were lying, especially him.

"First off, if I were pranking you, you'd know. Second, the 'my love' is a little much. Sure it wasn't your boy Steve." He said tilting his head in his direction.

Steve blushed and this didn't go unnoticed by Natasha.

She groaned aloud angry she couldn't find who ever was responsible and turned toward the door where Steve was.

"Pancakes were promised." She said forcing a smile.

"Indeed." He told her gripping the handles on the chair and pushing her out.

The two ate breakfast with Tony which was the distraction Natasha had needed from the notes she was getting. When they were finished she started back toward her room before someone called for her attention.

"Don't forget! We are all having dinner together meeting in here at five!" Stark exclaimed and she was on her way.

When five rolled around Steve found himself out side of Natasha door. He knocked on it, and got no response back. He tried again, and figured that she had already joined them at dinner. He sauntered into the dining room to find all of friends present. Wanda, Bruce, Peter, Stark, Thor, Clint and even Sam. But no Natasha.

"Nat didn't come here?" He asked trying to sound casual.

They all shook their heads.

"Weird, I just knocked on her door and no one answered. Let me go check again..." He said wandering off.

"Nonsense!" Tony called back.

"We will have good ol' spider boy do it!" He exclaimed.

Peter looked a bit confused at first but complied. He pushed his chair and set off to Nat's room.

He knocked, and like Steve his response never came.

"Nat? You in there?"

No answer.

"Mr. Jarvis sir, do you know where Natasha is right now." He asked looking at the ceiling.

"Agent Romanoff is in her room." The machine replied.

"Could you open the door?" Peter asked the system.

"My apologies , asked for no entry to anyone, and has cut any video and audio feed." Jarvis answered.

Peter murmured a damnit, knowing he couldn't go back to dinner without her or else it's cause havoc.

Peter found the nearest vent and climbed into it. He learned to use them as a form of travel via Clint, telling him about it just three days after he moved in. Peter found it a nice retreat for silence, and for the occasional eavesdrop. He swung a left in the shaft, to be meant by a vent. He climbed out and landed on the floor swiftly knowing it would take him to Natasha's small living area. He found her bedroom door closed but knew for a fact it had no lock. All the rooms were built the exact same, that much he was sure of. He gently pushed the door open, to find a lump under the blankets. The room was a mess. Clothes everywhere, drawers ripped from the dresser, night stand knocked over, and a dismantled lamp scattered on the floor. He sat on the edge of her bed and placed a gentle hand on what he assumed was her leg. She was a spy for god sake, he knew he hadn't snuck up on her, and since she wasn't kicking him out there must be a reason she's like this.

"Nat what's wrong?" He asked softly.

She just shifted a little, and the blanket rose a bit as she took an exasperated breath. He hesitantly pulled the blanket from her face to find her wide awake. Her eyes were blood shot, and glassy. Tears were still fresh on her face, and she was gripping a photograph. Peter looked closer to observe it. The photo had been in black and white. A grown man, woman, and child. The child had a strong resemblance to Natasha. His eyes squinted a bit more to the text at the bottom. It read:

"Grigory, Tanya, & Natalia Romanov."

Under it a scribble that had been a date. It was sometime during the early 1900's.

Peter wasn't a dumb kid. She never openly talked about her past but he heard enough to know it was full of unpleasantries and prior to be taken to red room all she knew was her parents had been killed by red room in a male shift fire. Natasha hadn't even known their names. This photo had been a recent revelation.

"How'd you get this?" He asked nervously.

"Someone just left it in my room." She said in a meek whisper. It was so vulnerable and sad, it had caught Peter off guard.

"Any idea where it came from?" He asked his breath hitching.

"Just a note on the back that reads 'too bad you didn't know them'" She hiccuped and let out a hushed cry.

"Hey, hey. We're gonna get to the bottom of this." He said looking for her hand and squeezing it.

On the inside she felt a quick wash of warmth as the teenage boy had cared so deeply for her.

"I don't know whose doing this. How anybody has this. The only person who would is Fury, and I've read all my files dozens of times." She said trying to make sense of the situation.

Peter was at a loss of words, she was a world class spy, and knew everything. If she couldn't make sense of this, neither could he. She picked up the picture and held it as she sat up, holding it so Peter could get a better look.

"It's my fault. It's my fault they're dead. Red room did this just to get to me. _Me._ I wish I burned in that fire." She said so seriously that it had made his heart physically burn.

The thought of her dead was a dreary thought and he had come too close to knowing the feeling.

"I wish I could've done better." She cried out, and crashed back into the pillow.

Peter was angry, angry that someone was doing this. And seeing her in this state just downright pissed him off.

"Stay put." He told her, and stormed out of her room.

Peter stomped loudly into the dining room finding that dinner was starting to be put out.

"Who did it? Who thought it was some sort of sick joke to do that to her!" He spat out to them.

Peter was a good kid really, but seeing his loved ones like this practically shattered his morals.

"Kid slow down, what are you talking about?" Tony asked genuinely confused and worried.

"You know, the picture! Of Natasha and her..." he started, he wasn't sure if it had really been his place to tell.

"And her?" Sam pleaded for him to go on.

"Parents!" He exclaimed.

This gained gasps from several people, the basic knowledge was they were dead, and she's doesn't even remember their faces.

"What?" Clint asked almost angry as well.

"Who left her that picture with that note, that cruel bore?" He asked with force.

"What note?" Wanda mused, trying to remain calm.

"It said that she should be said she didn't know them something like that... just, who did it!" He was clenching his fists now, trying to control his anger best he could.

His spider senses had the ability to enhance emotions, and anger wasn't the exception.

As the group responded with a few 'not me's', Clint raced to the vents. He knew her door was locked, and that was the only way to get there. Taking the same route as Peter he was landed into her living room, and found her bedroom door cracked open. He found Natasha sobbing into her pillow, and was met by her mess of a room. He knew she tore it apart looking for bugs, cameras, and any indication of who was responsible. Natasha never really got emotional but her past was a trigger she tried best to keep away from everyone, and now it was spilling out, and she didn't know how to deal.

"Tasha..." Clint said pulling her into his lap.

"Why would any of them do this to me? If anyone knew... why didn't they just tell me?" She asked so innocently.

It left Clint startled, her tone, the looming question.

"I don't know... I just, don't know..." he said taken off guard.

She let out a stifled noise and he pulled her close. They laid there for a few minutes as he tried to calm her down. He was interrupted by a knock.

"It's Steve." The voice said muffled through the door.

"Do you want me to..." Clint asked pointing to the door.

She just nodded her head in response and curled further into her pillow.

Clint walked toward the door, and opened it. Steve entered with a startled look on his face, concern for Natasha evident on his features. Clint chastely patted his shoulders and exited the room to let them be. Steve started toward her bedroom to find her laying limply in her bed.

"Nat." He said breathlessly.

He sat on the bed next to her without question. She looked up and was met with his sparkling baby blues. For whatever reason she felt like he might be the only one to comfort her. Sure it was lovely having Clint and Peter at her aide, but with Steve it was different. Steve wasn't someone she viewed as a brother, or son. Steve was someone who she dreamed of meeting and falling in love with as a child. Steve's the kind of man that she dreamt would save her from red room all those years ago. She swiftly grabbed the photo from the spot it was at, and held it up with a smile.

"You were cute. You look just like them." He stated softly.

"Yeah?" She questioned with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, got your moms nose." He said and cracked a small grin, as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

The two stared at the photo a bit longer.

"Steve?" She finally mused.

"Mm?" He muttered.

"Why would someone leave this for me?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Don't know Nat, but I'm going to find out." He said so determined and confidently, that's he crumbled.

She just wept and he scooped her into her arms. The fact that Steve cared so deeply for her was something she didn't understand but enjoyed. Yes, she has been harboring feelings for the solider for a long time. It started as an attraction but once she got to know his caring personality, she was a goner. A week ago she would categorize her feelings for the solider as a crush, feeling like a school girl. But the attentiveness and gentleness He has showed her when the mission popped up brining up bits of her past she was terrified of, he was there for her. And now, he was really there for her, helping her both physically and emotionally adjust. Natasha now would go as far as to say she loves Steve Rogers. However, love is for children... but why can't she just be childish?


	9. Chapter 9

To Steve's shock he wound up falling asleep like that. Her in his arms. It wasn't like it's never happened. They shared beds on missions, they would go on their respective sides and some how ended up entangled. This time however was different, they stared the embrace while conscience and it felt right. The two fell asleep around six pm which was unusually early.

At around four Steve was jolted awake by the sensation someone was watching him. Natasha was no longer in his arms, but he felt someone's presence. He turned to find her eyes boring into his own.

"Sorry if I woke you." She said so earnestly.

"No you're fine." He told her with a soft smile.

"How long you been up for?" He followed with.

"Hours." She practically whispered.

This made his heart sting a bit. He wanted to believe that's he felt safe in his arms and she would let the world slip away and just sleep peaceful. It wasn't like that wasn't the case, it's just something really had her alarmed.

"Why?" He asked.

The question had so much weight to it. She didn't even have a definite answer.

"I guess... I'm scared." She said almost embarrassed.

"Natasha no ones going to get to you in here. And if they do, they're gonna have to go through me and everyone else in this tower." He said waving his hands a bit, more awake.

"I think they've already gotten to me." She said trying to push herself up.

Steve stared at her vulnerable, upset state , then remembered something.

"Idiot!" He exclaimed.

"Woah, okay Rogers." She laughed and her lips pushed into a line.

"No, no. Not you, me! I'm the idiot!" He yelled out again and almost sounded proud.

"Okay Soldier, why are you excited that you're dumb." She asked through a small chuckle.

"Whoever put the notes in here, JARVIS probably caught it! Come on!" He said picked her up.

He raced out of the room, and he didn't even stop to put her into her wheel chair.

"What Rogers, no time for the chair?" She asked trying to sound annoyed. She really felt safe in his arms.

"We make better pace like this Nat!" He said through a smile as they entered the elevator.

"Surveillance room J!" Steve said to Jarvis.

"Sure thing Captain." The machine replied.

The two arrived at the floor and Steve set her down, and plopped onto the chair adjacent to her own.

"Jarvis the footage from earlier today in Natasha's room please."

The two sat and watched the footage roll. She was in there at about ten in the morning, returning from Steve's room. She then read for about an hour, before Clint came in at eleven twenty three, and took her who knows where.

At about two pm someone crawled through one of the vents. But, it hadn't been Peter or Clint. It was someone in all black, with a mask cover their face.

"Slow it down Jarvis." Steve said tensely.

The footage then stopped to a normal pace rather then a sped up one.

The figure promptly placed the photograph on Natasha's bed to ensure she wouldn't miss it. To their surprise, they didn't leave through the vent but climbed out the window. They must be advanced to have the equipment to get down from stories high. Just as the bulky figure was exiting, Natasha screamed

"Stop!" Suddenly the footage came to a halt, and she spoke again.

"Could you zoom in a bit on the left shoulder." She said a bit too calm for Steve's like.

Jarvis obeyed, but it was all pixilated.

"Fix the resolution please Jarvis?" Natasha asked.

The image then became clear, and Steve looked at it baffled.

"How?" Natasha practically whispered.

"Nat... I don't understand? What's that mean." He asked confused.

"We're gonna have to get you glasses old man." She said trying to distract herself from the fact she was going to crumble at the discovery.

"Don't do that with me." She said a bit harsh.

"Do what?" Pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You don't have to hide Natasha. Just be yourself, and tell me what this is." He said grabbing her hand.

Shes sucks in a long drawn out breath and speaks.

"It's hard to see and to anyone else they wouldn't notice, but I can't tell." She started.

Her hand gently pulled from his, and she began tracing the red design on the figures sleeve.

"Red room." She declared.

He squinted a bit and could vaguely make out two R's. His eyes bulged at the revelation.

"No... this isn't possible. You killed him." She gulped.

"Steve just cause I killed the man in charge doesn't mean there weren't more waiting in the wings." She commanded.

He sat in silence, he knew she was right but just couldn't believe that her past was coming back to her. Of course everyone knew the details this time, but it unnerved him knowing they were still haunting her.

"They probably want to kill me for what I've done. You'd think that this wasn't enough." She says darkly gesturing to her leg.

Steve feels like he's about to cry? God he feels so stupid, he needs to be brave for her.

"Jarvis, please wake everyone up and tell them to meet in the common room, it's urgent. Oh, and alert director Fury." She says trying not to let his voice falter.

"No don't wake them for this." She says like it's no big deal.

He rolls his eyes at her being stubborn. She's got a target on her back and is so casual it's unreal.

"Let's go." He huffs out, scooping her up again.

The two arrive in the conference room and find: Peter, Clint, Wanda, and Bruce. He assumes Thor, Tony, and Sam are on their way since they live a few floors higher.

"All good?" Clint asks as the two enter.

"Peachy." Natasha bites out.

"I'll explain in a few." Steve replied more civil.

Steve places her on the couch next to Peter.

Sam and Thor saunter in together and take a seat. Now they just need Tony. He arrives moments later in iron man pajamas and an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm trying to get in my beauty rest." He said annoyed.

"God knows you need it." Natasha remarks.

"What's this all about?" Tony asks plopping next to Peter.

Just as Steve is about to open his mouth, he's cut off abruptly.

"It's nothing really. Just red rooms been leaving me love letters and Steve's all worked up about it." She says nonchalant.

With that everyone catapults from their seats and exclaim a 'what?'.

"Jarvis got it all on tape." She states.

"We're so dumb, why didn't we think of just asking J!" Stark exclaims face palming.

"But, red seriously why are you acting like it's no big deal?" Tony asks angry.

"Nothing new. They've been after me since they left." She tells him.

"Yeah but they managed to get into here. This place is like Fort Knox." Clint butts in.

"Guys we can figure it out. Just not now, okay? It's late, if we're gonna really go into this, can we at least wait till everyone's rested." She says exhausted herself.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of this easy." Clint declares.

Everyone nods in agreement.

The group exits, but both Stark, Steve and Sam stay behind.

They all just stare at her.

"Yes boys?" She says with an tight lipped smile.

"You stay with Steve tonight got it?" Sam saves fast, scared she might hit him.

"Nice bird man, that's what I was gonna say!" Tony says and the two high five.

"Who made you my dad?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Kinky, Nat." Sam responds with a chuckle.

Steve grows red at the exchange and Tony takes notice.

"Aww! Capsicles heated!" Iron man laughs out.

"Whatever..." Steve mutters embarrasses.

Nat just winks at him, and he turns a shade deeper.

"Anyways... I'm gonna have Jarvis put some heavy reinforcement on your room, just a heads up, alright. You and Cap will be the only two able to breach it." Tony tells her.

She nods, and the two evacuate. Leaving Steve and Natasha.

"Take me away solider." She says in a dramatic voice, holding her arm out.

He chuckles, and carries her back to his room. When they arrive Jarvis tells them about the new security installation and when he's done, she settles her into his bed, and crawls next to her. About a half hour passes, and Natasha is sure that Steve's asleep, and she tosses and turns.

"You okay?" He asks.

She jumps a little.

"I thought you were asleep." She turns to him.

"You really think I'm going to sleep?" He asks honestly.

"No, did you think I was?"

"No." He answers.

The solider pushes himself up and faces her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He says.

It's so cheesy, she finds herself grinning.

"Be honest with me Nat. No walls." He pleads.

"No walls?" She asks back, voice cracking.

He nods at her.

"I'm not scared." She starts, and her eyes hang low.

"I'm terrified. They put me through hell, and I thought I got out. But then, they turned up again and then this happened." She said gesturing to her leg.

"Then I really thought it was over. But it's not, and before my injury, no big deal. Ever since I got out I've been untouchable to them, and now I'm not so sure..." She says as her thoughts drift.

"This is going to sound completely stupid but, you need to relax." He says almost hesitantly.

She lets out a bitter laugh.

"Its a dumb thing to say Nat, but it's the truth. You've got all of us here for you, you've got _me_." He says longingly.

"I do, don't I?" She says almost to herself, like a reminder.

"And you always will." He assures her.

"Now get some sleep. For my sake."

She laughs at this, the fact he's so worried for her touches her. No one has ever been like this.

"Ay, ay." She says, and settles against him.

 _She's back. And he's staring right at her, the gun sits in his hands, but he doesn't dare to raise it. She stands with her glock positioned between his eyes. Like last time, Steve's to her right. Clint and Bruce on a buildings above. Tony and Thor flying over the premises, and Wanda and Peter in that damn office building. Her eyes meet his grey ones again._

" _Hey!" She hollers. Getting an insane sense of deja vu._

 _This is it, this is when he's going to shoot me, she thought. Expect... he didn't. Rather he spoke._

 _Her hand was wrapped around the gun, but she was now shaking profusely._

" _Ah, precious Natalia." Alexander says cooly._

" _What do you want from me?" She cries out._

 _It's like the worlds stood still and it's just him and her._

" _You gonna kill me? Just do it!" She spits a bit more confident._

" _My sweet Black Widow. We aren't here to kill you, we are here to recruit you. Natalia you a protege, the best to go through the extensive program." He tells her with a smirk._

" _Program? It was torture!" She tells him in a fit of rage._

" _Ally yourself with us. Join us, and you won't suffer the consequences." He says passionately._

" _Consequences? Killing me?" She questions with a slight eye roll._

 _She knows that's too easy for them._

" _No." Alexander assured and evil flickers in his eyes._

" _We hit you where it hurts, and we hit your team where it hurts. More importantly the Captain." He notes the last part slick._

" _And how do you plan to do that." She asked out of sheer curiosity, trying her best to not let her voice falter and make him think that Steve means anything._

" _Torture. Excruciating pain. Phenomenons you're all too familiar with. Except this time, I send your friends taunts about the treatment we give you, and every time they're close, you dissipate again." He explains._

" _I'm sure seeing chase after Captain Rogers would kill you more painfully then anything I have in store." He chuckles._

 _Just as she is about to answer she hears a voice calling her._

" _Nat," it whispers softly._

 _She knows it's Steve's voice and her head snaps to him, but his lips aren't moving and the worlds still frozen._

 _Again:_

" _Nat,"_

 _And again..._

" _Nat,"_

And her eyes snap open to find Steve gently shaking her.

She jolts awake, drenched in cold sweat.

"Fury's here to see us. But, if you need to rest you can." He says concern evident. He suspects she had a nightmare but doesn't push.

"No, no, I should be there." She shakes her head and pushes herself up.

Without asking. Steve scoops her up, and puts her in the chair.

She's in grey sweats, and a worn hoodie but doesn't even care. Steve himself is in sweat pants and a t shirt. Just as he's about to push her out of the room, she turns her head to meet his, and gently grips his shirt.

"Steve, I can't let them catch me. Not just for my sake, but for yours." She says so worriedly, her eyes grow glossy.

Steve knows the statement is vague, and her dream factors into whatever she's feeling, despite this, he answers her.

"I promise I won't let them near you." He says so honestly.

She nods slightly and turns her head around, her hand dropping from his shirt.

He grips the handle bars and starts for the living room. Before he knows it, her arm is twisted in an awkward position so her hand is gripping his own behind him. He smiled softly at the action, loving her warmth.

"Let's go see Fury." She all but whispers, and they're off.

REVIEW PLEASE :) and check out Courage in a tragedy another Steve/Nat story!


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ :)

The two entered the common room to find none other than Nick Fury in their living room. It was odd because the man really tried his hardest not to come to the avengers towers due to the constant annoyance from Tony. However here was, and he was dressed in a simple black leather jacket, and jeans. It felt so intimate like he really cared and came the instance he heard. Over the year Natasha Romanoff had become like a daughter to him. He helped shape her into the woman she was, not letting red room define her and the course of her existence. Now, it seemed like deja vu, getting rid of the threat.

"Nick." She all but smiled.

"Natasha, feeling better?" He asked her.

"I'm getting by." She said dodging the question.

"So, I got a call about the Red Room stuff, care to elaborate?" He asked again, and sat in a nearby chair.

Steve sat on the couch across from Fury, while Natasha remained in her chair. She went on to explain the notes and stuff, and tried her hardest not get emotional. When she was done with her drawn out explanation of theories as to who it could be, Fury spoke:

"I see," he started, he then gave a quizzical look to Steve.

"I'll set you up in one of my safe houses. Rogers and Parker will come with you." Fury told her.

"Parker?" She practically yelled.

"No way am I gonna drag Peters ass into this mess!" She was fuming at the idea of Peter being her to her expense.

"Romanoff, we both know he's going to be better off there then here." Fury stated seriously.

"Are you j-" she started, until she was interrupted by a frantic Peter entering the room.

"Nat!" He was yelling for her.

"I'm in here!" She replied. She wanted to run to the boy but couldn't.

He stormed into the room, almost on cue holding a sheet of paper.

"I found this in my training locker, downstairs." He explained our of breath, shoving the note into her hands.

She unfolded the paper and turned pale at what she read.

 _Thought we handled any chance of you to mother a child. Seems you find your way around everything being you and the boy have grown close._

Scribbled in Russian on the paper.

"Pack your bags Peter. We're going away." She said slipping the paper in his pocket. He stared at her puzzled, and Fury just nodded at him, and he sprinted into his room.

Natasha fought back a few tears at the most recent note. The mention of her graduation ceremony shook her to the core, and though the rest of the avengers were informed about it prior to the mission she didn't dare to delve into it with anyone, not even Steve. She wiped her eyes hastily and spoke.

"With all due respect, why is Steve coming? He doesn't need to be dragged into this." She said almost feeling bad for Steve.

"We both know he's more involved in this than the rest of us." Fury said.

Steve flushed red, and she squirmed uncomfortably in the chair.

Just as Fury was about to open his mouth to say more, his phone buzzed.

"Duty calls." He tells the pair checking his message.

"Look, I have to go, but everything the three of you are gonna need is in here, got it?" He said placing a black duffel bag on the floor.

He stood up, and moved toward Natasha. Doing his best to pull her into a hug, it was difficult with her leg perturbing forward in that damn chair. He did his best though, and the two engaged in an embrace.

"Stay safe Romanoff." He practically pleads to her.

"You got it boss." She smirks back, and with that he leaves.

Steve shuffled and picks up the bag.

"Let me see." She tells him.

He scoots closer and spills the bags contents. Three passports, plane tickets, and a plethora of documents fell out. Steve and Natasha scanned the documents that said the three were to travel to the French countryside where the safe house would be. They were not to communicate with the outside world unless needed, and the alias' were as followed.

Natasha: Celia Bernard.

Steve: Louis Bernard.

Peter: Gabriel Bernard.

A family.

Steve proceeded to pull out the passports, and Natasha audibly groaned when she saw her picture had blonde hair.

"Probably should go handle that." She says annoyed.

"You'll talk to Peter for me?" She asks.

"Course." He smiles at her.

She then disappears and Steve figures now is a good time to talk to Peter.

He knocks on the door and hears a brief come in from the other side.

"Hey Peter." Steve starts as he find the kid hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Hello Captain." Peter says and lands swiftly on his feet.

"What's up?" He asks curiously.

"Natasha's in danger, gotta go to a safe house for a while to lay low." Steve tells him.

Peter frowns.

"Oh man." He says running his hand through his hair.

"You get to come with. You'll be under better protection, after the note you got, it's the safest place you can be." Steve tells him.

"Oh wow! That's awesome. I mean not awesome but you know, my first safe house." He breathes out.

"Where to?" He asks.

"French countryside."

"Woah! How much do I need to pack? What do you bring to a safe house?" Peter asked already moving to get his clothes.

"Just pack for a long amount of time but absolutely do not bring anything traceable, got it?"

"Yes Captain sir." And the kid fucking salutes.

Peter then discards clothes form his drawers sloppily filling his suit case.

"Peter." Steve says to pull him from his actions.

"Mm?"

"If were gonna be together you really have to start calling me Steve."

"Alright yeah, okay, _Steve_." Peter smiles.

"We leave at midnight for the airport." Steve says and turns in his heel.

"Alright - Steve! I mean alright Steve! Damnit." The kid hollers back to the man.

"Language!" Steve calls back.

Steve exits Peters room and into Natasha's.

"Nat?" He calls out.

"I'm in the bathroom, you can come in." She says muffled from the door.

He pushes it open to find a now blonde Natasha Romanoff.

He stares at her, his mouth gaping a bit.

"Oh it looks bad?" She asks.

"No, no, I mean you look _good_." He breathes out in a huff.

"You know Rogers you're not too bad yourself. I like the beard, and now it'll come in handy." She smiles up at him.

He chuckles and his cheeks burn at the remark.

"Need help packing?" He offers.

"Eh, why not." She tells him and he helps her out of the bathroom.

He starts grabbing her bag, and anything high up she may need. He leaves it to her to pick out her clothes.

"How'd it go with Peter?" She asks curiously.

"Oh you know, Peter is Peter. He's excited to go to France." Steve tells her.

"Of course he is." She chuckles.

"He's a good kid." Natasha states.

"He's _our_ kid." He says.

To this she turns from her attention on the drawers and raises an eyebrow.

"You read the report, we are supposed to play his parents." Steve elaborated.

"Right." She says awkwardly.

"I just realized it's going to be a pain to travel like this. Fury thinks it's best we fly commercial to not raise suspicion." She says changing the subject.

"I'll help you out Nat, and I'm sure there's some special protocol." He says putting her mind a bit at ease.

They spend the rest of the hour packing. He helps her fold any of the clothes and stuff them in the bag. They talk about things like training, movies, music, until out of the blue Natasha turns to a more serious subject...

"I'm sorry." She says a bit rushed.

"Huh?" He says looking up from the bag he was zipping.

"For dragging you into this. You and Peter. This is my problem not yours." She tells him apologetically.

"No, we're a team. You're my partner, and whether you like it or not you're one of my best friends, so it is my problem." He tells her honestly.

"I like it." She states.

He wrinkles his forehead at the remark.

"I like being your friend. It's nice." She clears up shyly.

He smiled so bright that it's almost blinding to her.

"Lets go get you packed." She tells him.

He nods and they start toward his room.

Hours later it's nearly ten pm, both are packed and ready to leave for the airport in two hours. Steve declares its best they try to get in some sleep for the torturous travel that's awaiting them, and she doesn't fight it. To his surprise, she doesn't fight when he demands she stays in his room just in case. The two are laying in bed, both in a deep sleep.

" _Come on Nat, it'll be fun!" Peter exclaims dragging her out of the small, cozy house._

" _Fine, just let me pull on some shoes." She tells him._

 _She's not sure why he's so determined to get her outside, but she doesn't question it and slips on some sneakers. Peter throws open the front door, and she's met by the sight of rolling hills, and meadows of flowers. Her breath is taken away as she drinks in the scenery, until Peter reaches of her and pulls her further into the landscape._

" _Cover your eyes." Peter tells her._

 _Rolls her eyes and giggles, following with his antics. Peter leads her by the shoulder across the terrain._

" _Ta dah! Me and Steve set it up, thought it'd be fun!" Peter explains happily, as she pulls her hands from her sight._

" _Wow, this is amazing." She breathes out._

 _In front of her is a picnic laid out with an assortment of cheeses and breads, along with other things. Next to the blanket, is a canvas with a half done painting of meadows, and next to the canvas is her super solider._

" _You guys really did this all?" She asks in disbelief._

 _They both nod and she pulls Peter into a gut wrenching hug._

" _It's nothing Nat, really." The teen tells her._

" _Here I have one more thing waiting inside, be right back!" Peter runs off._

 _Nat looks to be met by Steve's smile and pulls him into a hug as well._

" _Why are you so good to me?" She asks in a low whisper._

 _He pulls back to look into her eyes, and pushes hair from her face and tucks it neatly behind her ears._

" _Why can't I just be good to you?" He asks her._

 _She blushes at the remark and leans in to give him a kiss. Before she can, she hears a gun cock. Both their eyes turn to the noise, to find a stalky man holding a glock to Peters head._

" _Black Widow, we have been looking for you." The man says with a thick Russian accent._

" _No, please. Don't hurt him... take me. Please." She pleads._

" _No funny business." The man asks._

" _No funny business." She assures through tears._

 _The man pushes Peter into Steve and grabs Natasha and hold the gun to her back._

" _I'm sorry." She cries out._

 _Steve stood motionless at what had just happened. One moment they were living their best lives, and the next it was taken._

 _Natasha was back by the house with the gun pressed to her back, when she heard two gun shots sound into the air. She looked to find Steve and Peter falling onto the grass._

" _No!" She exclaims, taking off running to them._

 _Just as she is about to reach them, she feels a bullet rip into her a spinal cord, and suddenly she jerks awake._

She sits up instantly, and clutches her chest trying to breathe. Seconds later Steve is sitting up, running a hand up her back.

"Just breathe." He whispers.

She turns her head toward him, tears prick her eyes.

"You can't come with me Steve. You and Peter, you just can't. It's too dangerous, I can't risk having you two-" She starts to rant, but is cut off by a soft pair of lips capturing her own.

She is taken aback at first, but easily settles into it. He's the first to pull away to catch his breath. She looks at him with wide eyes, wondering if he met to do that, if she was dreaming.

"Worrying is my thing Romanoff." He whispers as his hot breath mixes with her own.

"Steve." She says huskily, looking back at his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." She lets out.

He sighs in relief, knowing that the feels he harbored for her were mutual to some extent.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He replies and leans in for another kiss.

She responds and they are locked into a heated and passionate make out, when an alarm blares.

Steve and Natasha ignored it and continued as his hands roamed her back, and she settled her own on his chest. However the damn alarm wouldn't stop.

"Steve..." she groans against his lips.

"Steve we gotta go, it's twelve." She says annoyed.

"Oh right." He says and gets up to get their bags and her chair.

"If your wondering and if it wasn't clear. I like you, have for a while now." She says nervously.

"Good, I like you too." He says with a smile.

"When this is all over I'm going to take you out on a real date." He tells her.

"When this is all over I'm going to let you." She replies with a smile, and he lifts her and places her into the chair.

She sits up a little and plants a kiss on his cheek, before he turns to push her through the door.

They enter the common area to already find an excited Peter.

"I'm ready!" He exclaims bouncing.

"God, the kids gonna have a field day with this." Natasha chuckles.

Steve just looks down and smiles at her and his hand involuntarily slips into hers.

"France here we come." He whispers lowly as the three enter the elevator.

—

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I'm absolutely a sucker for the concept of Natasha and Peter having a mother son bond, so expect immense fluff for them. Also, Steve and Nat finally kissed! I'm so excited to establish their relationship, I'm not ten type to have them break up and fight, the main strain on the relationship will be the fact that they have targets on their back so...**

 **ALSO, I have an idea for a new story, please let me know if you're interested in it so I can start writing: (it's Steve/Nat btw!)**

 **Basically it's about a pain program at SHEILD hospital ran by Doctor Nick Fury. The pain program is one of three in the country and only allows six patients. These six patient will be the avengers, all there for different reasons. Tony is there after a car accident and had serious damage done to his heard. Clint was in an archery mishap causing him a spleen injury. Bruce was in a tragic laboratory accident that caused an explosion and gave him a terrible head injury, sometimes he doesn't even know who he is. Thor was attacked and had immense damage done to his eye, the only solution was to remove it. Steve injured his arm during the war a few years ago, he healed nicely but just triggered the injury in a motorcycle accident. Natasha has a dark past she doesn't share, but whatever happened has registered her legs almost useless. Together they will all come together and build bonds that help each other heal. Along the way Steve can't help but fall for his fellow hospital mate, Natasha. And she might have the same feelings for him.**

 **This is something personal to me being I just got accepted into a pain program so... let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

The trio are driving to the airport. Steve took the wheel being he was the only eligible driver at the moment. Driving made him extremely nervous, Tony just taught him how to do it a few months back. They were stopped at a red light when Natasha turned to face Peter.

"You stay covert in the airport alright, no drawing attention. You refer to me or Steve as mom and dad, mother and father, you get the gist." She waves him off.

"Yes ma." He replies with a shit eating grin and Natasha glares dagger at him for being snarky.

The light flicked green and Steve put his foot on the pedal. He was feeling anxious, the driving and the fact he wasn't the best undercover agent was stressing him out. Being it was New York, they were stopped in traffic and she noticed Steve's hand visibly shaking. A bit apprehensive with Peter in the car, she went against her better judgement and reached for his hand. She gently placed her small one over his.

"Just breathe alright? You got this." She tells him with a smile.

He nervously chuckles and can't help but smile himself.

"Aw! Mom and Mr. Rog, I mean Stev- I mean Dad, damnit!" Peter grunts in the back frustrated.

"Language." Steve retorts in a low voice.

"As scary as it is, your better at the whole undercover thing then he is." She says in a joking matter.

"I've had good practice." He says relaxing a bit.

"I thought no one needs practice?" She teases back.

"They don't. I just like the teacher."

Natasha freaking Romanoff blushes at this comment. She blushes, with her fake son in the back seat!

"Oh my god, did you just..." Peter is hysterically laughing and before he can finish she turns in her seat and uses her good hand to slap him lightly.

"Cap and Nat sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sings in a taunt.

"You've been spending way too much time with Stark." Steve says exasperated.

"So have you two..." Peter implies wiggling his brows.

"Peter no. And even if we did, I promise you'd be the last to know!" She tells the kid in frustration.

"Oh come on! What's so bad about me!" He mocks.

Before she can go on a long rant about how he is really pissing her off to no end and visibly making Steve uncomfortable, they pull up to the airport.

"Here." Steve tells the pair, taking the key out of the ignition.

Fury suggested they drive to the airport in a company owned vehicle so it couldn't be directly traced to any name. Steve has a handicapped sticker due to Natasha's current state so the walk isn't far at all. Peter gets out and scrambles to get the bags, while Steve helps Nat out of his car.

"All good?" He asks.

She nods.

Peter circles back and hands her a duffle bag that she settles into her lap. Another bag is slung over Peters shoulder, and Steve has two more in his hands. Peter opts for pushing Natasha since he's carrying less, and that way it's more accessible for Steve to get to papers and passports. Peter maneuvers her into the front and they head to the security line that is conveniently right by where they came. They walk up to small podium where an officer sits to check their passports. Both Peter and Steve tense.

"You guys need to relax a little, don't speak unless spoken to." She tells them in a low whisper.

Peter rolls her straight to where the woman operating the check is sitting.

"Good evening miss." The woman says almost robotically.

"Good evening. Our passports." Natasha says and extends the three passports to the woman, as well as their tickets.

"Now miss Bernard, have you planned for any special services due to your injuries today?"

Natasha nods and slips over yet another document that is all of her injuries. Modified of course so it didn't appear as bullet wounds.

"Wow this seems like a lot, how'd that happen?" The TSA officer winces as she reads the report.

To this Natasha tenses. She internally panics she didn't really think this might come up, and she's mentally cursing herself.

"Car accident." A voice speaks.

"Pretty nasty too. However we've had this trip planned to show Gabe here France and she wouldn't miss it for anything." Steve finished with a smile and pats Peter on the shoulder.

"Yeah, got them for Christmas last year." She smiled at the woman falling back into her rhythm.

The woman slips back all the papers and even reciprocated the smile.

"Enjoy your flight." She says genuinely.

Peter answers with a thanks and pushes Nat through the line. Natasha whips her head around and looks at Steve with relief.

"Thanks soldier, you really saved me back there." She says sheepishly.

"No problem." He answers.

And almost out of pure habit he leans down and brushes his lips to her head.

"Wait what? When did you two start doing things like this? In public..." Peter practically yelps.

"Covert." Natasha spits back, and to this he shuts up.

"We are just blending in. Being covert, unlike you!" She whisper yells.

Before Peter can respond or even react, a loud 'next!' is sounded through the air, indicating that's its time for the bag check.

They swiftly make it through the bag check and are now sitting at the gate, waiting for the plane to arrive. Peter leans over in his chair across the isle to be in closer proximity to Steve and Natasha.

"If we are all going to be stuck together you both might as well lay it out." Peter whispers with a shrug.

Steve looks at Natasha genuinely confused and Nat plays dumb for sake of getting out of this.

"Oh come on! Don't play the 'what are you talking about Peter' card!" Peter tells Steve mocking his voice as he opens his mouth.

"Are you two actually... together?" Peter asks and his voice fades at the last word.

He now feels like an idiot, yeah he was rooting for them but he didn't know if this could trigger something.

Nat sits and stares at the kid with wide eyes. Were they actually together? She didn't even know herself. Steve looked back at her for her reaction. Steve had felt the same way. Were they together? God if they were it was like a dream if that was the case. When his eyes met her startled ones, her expression suddenly softened, and his did the same. Steve took notice in the change, and decided to answer the kid.

"I'd like that." He says hopeful, eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes." She whispers in a low voice, gazing into Steve's eyes.

Her head then turns to meet Peters impatient look.

"Yes we are." She assures in a clear more affirmative.

"Woah! That's awesome! I gotta tell Tony we all had this bet going..." Peter started, and earned glares from both Steve and Natasha.

"Flight 843 to Paris is now boarding." a woman speak over the intercom.

The three got up and went to board their plane, it was best to fly to a large airport and then drive to where they were headed.

The flight was torturous. So long and drawn out, and all of them were used to quin jet luxuries. Room to stretch your legs, nice bathrooms, no squealing babies. It was especially bad for Natasha, her leg was absolutely killing her but she couldn't tell Steve or Peter, they'd worry too much, and she knew that. By hour six of the flight Peter was dead asleep, and Steve had been slowly drifting for the past few minutes. Natasha couldn't even seem to get remotely comfortable, she tried her best to shift around but the cramped quarters, and lack of use in certain limbs deemed it near impossible. Just as she maneuvered her body a bit she accidentally nudged Steve. His eyes fluttered open.

"You okay?" He asked groggily.

"Yes. Go back to sleep." She told him in a whisper.

"Mm, come on Nat. Get comfortable, sleep a little." He said lowly, drifting into a slumber.

His arms unconsciously wrapped around her, and her head naturally fell onto his shoulder, and she managed to get at least an hour of sleep.

Finally several hours later, it was evening in Paris when the plane landed. The trio boarded with no issues, and Natasha had just rented them a car under their guises. She spoke fluent French, so they decided she was best for the occasion. Now the they were bordering a lathe foreign vehicle, again with Steve behind the wheel.

"Know how to get there?" He asked Natasha.

"Yeah. It's really just straight north, should be there a little past midnight." She told the boys.

Peter groaned.

"Go to sleep then." She told him.

"I have a better idea!" Peter exclaimed, suddenly energetic.

"What's that?" Steve asked turning onto a mainstream road.

"The let's talk about how Steve and Nat got together game!" He said quickly knowing that he'd regret the taunt.

"Or we could play Natasha punches Peter!" She mocked back.

This earned a chuckle from Steve, and Peter to silence himself.

"Go to bed kid. It's been a long day." Nat told Peter more genuine.

He nodded and settled himself so his head was propped against the window and dozed into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later, he was being shaken awake.

"Peter, we're here." The gentle voice whispered.

He opened his eyes and was met by Natasha standing over him.

"Okay." He groaned sleepily and stretched his limbs.

"Grab whatever you can. We can always come back for the rest." She told him as the door opened for her, which he assumed was Steve going to help her.

Peter opened the car door and was met by a small white cobble stoned house. It had a porch with brown mahogany flooring and a bench swing. He looked to the right and left to expect neighbors, and was met by nothing but vast nature. The meadows and hills rolling for what looked like miles, they were most definitely secluded.

"Woah." He breathed out to himself.

"Definitely not New York." He heard Steve tell him.

Peter chuckled, both growing up in the city they understood. He rounded to the trunk and grabbed a few bags, and headed into the house. The interior took Peters breath away just as much as the outside. Light cream colors, dark wood, brick, and blues all over meeting to make a very visually pleasing space. It wasn't as big as Starks common floor, but it was large enough. Cozy was the right word. Steve carried Nat upstairs, and the two showed Peter into his room. It was a large space, painted a dark blue with white linens, a television, dresser, and even his own bathroom! He definitely wasn't in Queens.

"You unpack, settle yourself, I'll come see you before I pack it in for the night." Nat told him, as Steve helped her out of the room.

The pair closed the door and the click confirmed it was shut, as they started next door to their room. Yes, there was another bedroom down the hall. No, Steve wasn't letting her stay alone. Yes, Natasha wanted to stay with Steve, and he with her. It was a win win.

Steve placed her so she was sitting on the bed, as he unzipped the bags and unloaded their things. She let out a huff and it didn't go unnoticed by the super soldier.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Not particularly." She states dryly.

He stopped was he was doing and turned so his full attention was on her.

"What's wrong?" He tried again.

"It's just... I didn't want to have to drag you and him into this. It isn't fair." She told him honestly.

He was about to protest, when she continued on.

"He doesn't even know everything. Just bits and whispers from people around the tower." She remarked, casting her eyes to pull on some loose plaster strings on the cast.

"Then tell him Nat." Steve told her.

He head snapped up, not expecting this kind of response. She expected some coaxing, perhaps a hug. She wasn't disappointed in the response, just thrown off.

"I know for a fact you trust the kid enough with it, and I know nothing you tell him going to change how much he loves you. You got the courage to tell me, you can for him." He explained.

It was true, after the files from shield became leaked, she felt like she owed Steve the truth. He had in fact read her file before, but it was different coming from her. So many more gruesome details, so much more anguish. The explanation didn't change how he valued her as a person, just made him admire her strength more.

"Go. I'm almost done unpacking, you're relived of your duties ma'am." He lightly saluted.

She chuckled, and got into the chair to see Peter. She was sitting in front of the teens door for ten minutes until she sucked in a breath and mustered up the courage to knock. Within seconds he answered.

"Oh hey Nat." He exclaimed all too happy for her liking.

"Hey, uh, can I come in?" She asked nervously.

He pushed the door back to make more room, signaling for her to enter. She did, and he sat on the bed, and she planted herself right in front of him.

"Everything alright?" He asked mirroring the same words and concern from Steve.

"I wanted to talk to you." She swallowed hard.

"Okay." He said a bit puzzled.

"What I'm about to tell you, is heavy and personal. I understand if you want to distance yourself from me after." She finally found her words.

"Nat, no... that's crazy." He assured.

"No talking. Not until I'm done, then you can decide." She said in a harsher tone.

"When I was six years old my house caught on fire. I got out somehow, but my parents they weren't so lucky. From there I was put in what I thought was an orphanage, but it was far from it..." She began.

She went on to explain details of what the red room made her do, how they actually started the fire, the torture, assault, and pain she was inflicted with, how Clint had saved her, her time and shield, her time as an avenger, bringing her up to date where red room assailants were after her. She described every detail expected her graduation ceremony, she hasn't had the nerve to tell anyone about it. The only people who know were Fury and Clint. Fury did her a favor and never officially filed it so it was spared from the internet. Fourth minutes later, she was done explaining all the important bits.

"So there it all is. I just thought if you're going to drop your life on my account, you may as well know why." She said with a sad tone.

Peter didn't answer for a minute, and Natasha was to scared to meet his eyes.

"Natalia..." He started.

While telling him details, of course her birth name had come up.

"I like it. Suits you well." He said with a small smile.

Natasha couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Nothing you could tell me could change how much I look up to you. I mean I'm not clueless either, I knew the general story. Just hearing you tell me makes me glad that I'm here to protect you. This changes nothing Nat, I still trust you and love you." He said earnestly.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she leaned in to give him a hug. He embraced her hard and they sat like that for a bit, until she broke it off.

"There is one thing I left out." She started wiping her cheeks.

"It's something not even Steve knows." She said clearly upset.

Peter leaned in a little and grabbed her hand, if Steve didn't know than it must be serious.

"I think the reason I took such a liking to you is because your something I want and can never have." She replied with her eyes anywhere but on his.

"I don't understand..." Peter said puzzled.

"When you turn eighteen. They sterilize you, ruin any chance of carrying an off spring." She told him with a raspy voice.

"Oh Nat..." Peter said and pulled her in for another hug.

"You know even though I'm not yours, I'm _yours_." He explained.

She laughed at his words.

"Thank you Peter." She said with a smile.

He nodded, and she turned to leave.

"I'll let you sleep. Dream well, okay?" She said in almost a whisper.

He settle back under the covers, and nodded. She kissed him chastely on the forehead and flicked the lights as she left the room. She traveled down the hall to her own bedroom, thinking Steve may be asleep. She was gone in Peters for nearly an hour, surely he finished packing some time ago. Natasha opened the door to find the bed side lamp on, and Steve reading some book. She visibly had been crying, her eyes swollen and puffy.

"How'd it go." He asked placing the book closed on his lap.

"Good." She replied with a smile, and went to open a drawer.

"I'm going to change." She told him and entered the bathroom with some clothes.

As she entered all these thoughts flashed in her head.

 _What if her inability to have a child would effect if Steve wanted to be with her? Was this a long term thing? I mean she wanted it to be? Did she love him? She's pretty sure that's what she felt whenever he was around._

Clouded in her own thoughts, she must have been there longer than anticipated. A knock drew her from her thoughts.

"Nat, you okay?" Steve asked through the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Be out in a minute." She replied.

She pulled the shirt over her head, and with all these thoughts, faced Steve.

"Hey need help getting up here?" He asked gesturing to the bed, as she appeared from the bathroom.

She didn't answer, her eyes bulging and focusing on the floor.

He walked toward her, when she turned her head to him and spoke.

"I can't have children." She said rushed and panicked.

Steve was a bit taken aback, not sure where this came from. He just looked at her with curiosity, signaling for her to go on.

"In red room. When you uh graduated they sterilize you. Children they comprise you, at least that's what the reasoning she was." She said looking at Steve, trying to find any signal of what he was feeling.

He stood silent, and as he was about to reply, she nervously continued her rant.

"I just thought you should know in case this is a long term thing. You and me. I mean I want it to be, but I'm, me and your you, so I wasn't sure. I'm sorry." She said choking up as tears streamed her face.

She buried her head in her good hand too frightened for his reaction. She was startled to feel a strong pair of arms snake around the back of her knees and support her back. Steve placed her onto the bed. He was standing over her, arms on both sides of her shoulders.

"This doesn't change anything. It's not your fault, there's ways around this. With Stark there's ways around anything." He said in attempts to lighten the mood.

This earned a dry chuckle.

"And yes. I'm in this for the long term. I feel so strongly about you, I can't describe it. When you almost died it's like it all came up, and I couldn't, can't hold it in anymore. Natasha I love you, am in love with you. I get it if you don't feel the same, or need time. But, I wanted to tell you before it's too late. Hell, i should I've told you all those years ago in Sam's guest bedroom." He told her stroking her hair gently.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. Full of so much passion and emotion. Pulling away for air, she spoke.

"I love you too, Steve." She said biting her lip.

A boyish grinned plastered on his lips, and he spoke again.

"Want me to show you how much I love you?" He asked huskily.

"Yes please." She replied and pulled him in for another kiss.

—-

Longish chapter. I adore Nat and Peter!

Also, smut? Should i add smut? Lemme know! Sorry for no update i just got out of school.


End file.
